Souviens toi de nous
by patriciacarson
Summary: Derek Morgan pense qu'il a perdu la personne qui comptait le plus dans sa vie durant une mission, Comment réagira-t-il en apprenant la vérité?
1. Chapter 1

**Souviens-toi de nous. **

**Chapitre 1.**

La chaleur qui régnait dans le commissariat était littéralement étouffante malgré les ventilos en marche suspendu au plafond. C'était ça San Francisco.

« Fichu canicule. » pensai-je. Ce mois de juillet était épouvantable.

Je fondais sur place malgré le fait que je portais qu'un simple T-shirt. Comment faisait Rossi et Hotch avec leurs costumes sur le dos. Puis je cherchai du regard Spencer dans la salle.

Je sourire en l'apercevant assit sur la table, les jambes recroquevillées, le menton posé sur ses mains, près du tableau récapitulant les points important de notre affaire. Il semblait comme à son habitude si concentré. Cinq femmes brunes, toute la quarantaine passées avaient été retrouvé mortes dans leurs domiciles ou leurs véhicules, le crâne défoncé par un objet contendant, nous supposions que notre suspect avait utilisé une barre de fer. Rien n'avait été dérobé aux victimes.

Spencer attrapa un des dossiers posé à côté de lui, ses long doigts fin glissaient très vite sur chaque page du dossier. Il termina de le lire en quelques minutes. J'étais toujours aussi impressionné par sa vitesse de lecture. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre comment il faisait pour lire vingt mille mots minutes mais c'était l'une des raisons pour lesquels je l'aimais tant.

Il se leva d'un bond de la table, quelques mèches de cheveux rebelles lui tombèrent devant les yeux. D'un seul geste que je trouvais absolument gracieux, il les rangea derrière son oreille.

Il s'approcha du tableau. Il n'arrêta pas de fixer la photo de la première victime en frottant sa main sous son menton.

Par ce petit mouvement anodin, je savais qu'une idée le travaillait, et qu'il avait le cerveau en ébullition. Il allait sûrement nous sortir une de ses brillantes théories, et nous l'exposer avec enthousiasme. Je devais le reconnaitre, le petit génie était doué pour repérer les petits détails et rassembler les puzzles.

D'un pas pressé, je le vis emporter le dossier qu'il tenait. Il entra dans la pièce où Hotch et les autres étaient réunis. Je le rejoignis en courant.

Reid tendit le dossier à Hotch en fronçant les sourcils.

« Le meurtre de la première victime Stacy Backer, ne me semble pas avoir été planifié comme les quatre meurtres suivants. Il n'y a pas de signe d'effraction chez elle, ce qui tend a prouvé qu'elle l'a laissé entrer. De plus, on dirait que l'assassin a agi dans l'impulsion du moment, il a frappé Stacy Backer cinq fois alors que les trois autres ont reçu un seul coup violent et précis à la tête. Pourquoi s'acharner sur la première victime et pas sur les autres ?»

« Donc pour toi le suspect était lié à la première victime?»

« Peut-être que le meurtrier manquait d'assurance pour son premier meurtre. » Dit JJ. Spencer lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de hausser les épaules.

« J'ai lu que Stacy Backer hébergeait son frère, Mark Backer. Un homme qui a dû faire face à un divorce difficile qui l'a pratiquement ruiné. Ce genre de type peut facilement avoir une dent contre les femmes en générale.» dit Spencer.

« Le soir du meurtre, il avait un alibi. Il était dans un bar près du centre. » Exclama Prentiss.

« Je sais mais le barman dit l'avoir vu arrivé mais ne sait pas exactement à quel heure il est reparti. » ajouta Spencer d'une voix aigüe.

« Je propose qu'on aille le réinterroger, peut-être qu'on appendra quelque chose de nouveau. » Dis-je. Spencer me lança un petit sourire lumineux qui me remplit de bonheur.

« Ok ! Reid et Morgan vous venez avec moi! » Nous dit Hotch. « Pendant ce temps, le reste de l'équipe continuez à éplucher dans le moindre détailles la vie des autres victimes.»

Spencer quitta rapidement la salle, je le suivi de près. Il entra dans les toilettes. Je suis rentré juste après lui en lui attrapant le bras, puis je le trainai jusqu'à une cabine, et je refermai la porte derrière moi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il en me souriant.

« Je veux seulement t'embrasser ! » Répondis-je. Son sourire s'élargit.

« Qui te dis que moi j'ai envie de t'embrasser ? » murmura-t-il.

« Personne ne peut me résister!» m'exclamai-je en affichant à mon tour un sourire provocateur.

« Je te signale que Hotch nous attends. » dit-il en reculant jusqu'à ce qu'il bute contre le WC. Il était coincé. Je profitai de la situation pour déposer un baiser sur son cou.

« Et alors ? » dis-je en passant mes doigts dans ses cheveux soyeux.

« C'est le patron, et il risque… » J'attrapais ses lèvres à pleine bouche pour un baiser passionné. Il plaça ses mains sur ma nuque, et nos deux langues dansaient au rythme de nos respirations, puis je glissai ma main sous sa chemise, et je caressai sa peau si douce. Je réussis à tirer sa chemise hors de son pantalon.

« Non ! » dit-il en interrompant notre baisé. « Arrêtes ! On doit y aller ! » Dit-il à bout de souffle. « On avait promis à l'équipe que notre relation n'interférait jamais dans une enquête. »

« Ok, mais n'oublies pas que ce soir nous fêtons nos trois ans ensemble. Dis-je en lui tapotant les fesses. Ce geste le surpris.

« Comment pourrai-je oublier ? » dit-il. « D'ailleurs j'ai une surprise pour toi ! »

« Ah oui ! Laisse-moi deviner ! Ce soir lorsque j'arriverai à l'hôtel je te trouverai allongé sur le lit en simple tenu d'Adam. » Déclarai-je d'une voix coquine. Il roula des yeux, puis ouvrit la porte et me poussa dehors sans ménagement de la cabine. Je lui fis un clin d'œil en sortant.

Je retrouvai Hotch debout près du 4X4 SUV sur le parking du commissariat. Le soleil tapait férocement.

« Où est Reid ? »

« Je crois qu'il est au toilette. » Répondis-je en ravalant un sourire, puis je mis mes lunettes de soleil. Hotch me jeta un regard perplexe avant de prendre place derrière le volant. Je m'assis sur le siège de devant côté passager. Cinq minutes plus tard Spencer nous rejoignit. Il avait impeccablement arrangé sa chemise comme à son habitude. Il grimpa à l'arrière en me jetant un regard rempli d'éclair.

« Désolé ! » dit-il à Hotch. Le patron lui jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétro. « Tu vas bien ? T'as l'air tout rouge ! » Spencer baissa rapidement la tête pour cacher son embarras.

« Je vais bien ! Nous ferions mieux d'aller parler au frère de Stacy Backer. »

* * *

À notre arrivé, Hotch se gara le long du trottoir en face de la maison de Stacy Backer. Je descendis le premier, le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher. Je lançais un coup d'œil rapide au quartier. Il y avait une rangée de petite maison avec des petites palissades blanches parfaitement à ligner, des pelouses parfaitement taillées, rien ne dépassait. Une fillette qui jouait dans le jardin de la maison d'en face, une bande de gamin faisant du vélo à l'autre bout du trottoir. C'était typiquement le genre de quartier que l'on trouvait dans toutes les banlieues américaines. En voyant se quartier si tranquille, qui aurait pu deviner qu'il y a quelques semaines de cela un meurtre effroyable avait eu lieu dans la maison qui se trouve juste là.

Je me tournais vers Hotch, qui se trouvait déjà sous le perron de Stacy Backer.

« Tu viens ? » dis-je à Spencer qui semblait observer quelque chose.

« Tu peux y aller! Je te rejoins dans un instant. » Me dit-il en me faisant signe de la main.

« Que veux-tu faire ? » Lui demandai-je.

« T'inquiètes pas ! Je veux seulement vérifier quelque chose et je reviens. »

« On devra rester ensemble. » Lui dis-je avec une mine inquiète.

« Arrêtes ! Fais-moi un peu confiance. » S'exclama-t-il.

« Ok ! Je te donne deux minutes et tu nous rejoins.» lui ordonnais-je sur un ton plutôt autoritaire. Il me fit une grimace avant de me faire un sourire. Puis je me dirigeai vers la maison. Un homme brun, la trentaine vêtue d'un débardeur blanc et d'un short marron ouvrit la porte. Il avait le regard triste et affligé.

« Mark Backer ? »

« Oui ! » dit-il d'une voix monocorde.

« Nous sommes du FBI. Je me présente, agent Aaron Hotchner et voici mon collègue l'agent Derek Morgan. » L'homme semblait surpris de nous voir devant sa porte.

« J'ai dit tous ce que je savais à la police. » dit-il un peu agacé.

« Oui, mais peut-être qu'un regard neuf pourra faire apparaître des nouveaux éléments. » expliqua Hotch.

« Nous voulons juste vous posez quelques questions, ça prendra quelques minutes. » ajoutais-je. Le type paru hésité, puis il s'écarta de la porte pour nous laisser entrer. Il nous conduisit dans un petit séjour à la décoration un peu vieillot.

« Je vous en prie, assoyez-vous ! » Hotch et moi prîmes place sur le canapé en face de Mark Backer.

« Alors ! Euh, quels sont vos questions? »

« Le soir où votre sœur fut assassinée, vous avez dit à la police que vous étiez en déplacement. »

« C'est exacte, je n'arrête pas de me dire si je n'étais pas allé dans ce bar ma sœur serait toujours en vie. » Se lamentait-il en se triturant les doigts nerveusement.

« Vous ne pouviez pas savoir ce qu'il allait lui arrivé ce soir-là. » lui dit Hotch sur un ton compatissant.

« Ça devrais me consoler. Ma sœur est morte tuée par un cinglé, et la police n'a pas la moindre piste… » Soudain, il eut une détonation semblait provenir de l'extérieur, Hotch et moi nous nous levâmes d'un bond. Je pensai immédiatement à Reid qui ne nous avait toujours pas retrouvés.

« On dirait un coup de feu ! » fit remarqué Hotch.

Lui et moi nous nous précipitâmes dehors où des dizaines de gens curieux commençaient à sortir de chez eux.

« D'où ça provient ? » hurlais-je. Les gens nous observaient sans répondre. Personne ne semblait savoir.

« Où est Reid ? » Demanda Hotch. Je secouai la tête pour signifier mon ignorance. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Je le cherchais du regard parmi la foule.

« Reid ? » criai-je mais pas de réponse.

Un deuxième coup feu se fit entendre. Cette fois, elle provenait clairement de la maison voisine. J'attrapais mon arme en courant jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Elle était entrouverte. Hotch se mit en position derrière l'encadrement de la porte, puis leva son arme. Appuyé contre le mur je poussai la porte. Le couloir devant nous était vide. Hotch entra le premier. Je le talonnais de près, arme à la main.

Nous pénétrâmes dans la première pièce qui servait clairement de séjour. Il n'y avait personne. Hotch me fit signe en me montrant les goûtes de sang sur le parquet. Mon cœur se serra. Nous continuâmes à avancer. En entrant dans la cuisine, je m'arrêtai net en voyant Reid, les mains levées, un revolver posé sur sa tempe. Il était debout près de la porte de derrière, son épaule dégoulinait de sang. Un homme se dissimulait dans son dos, l'utilisait comme bouclier humain.

« Reid ? » dis-je en essayant de ne pas paraitre affolé.

«Restez où vous êtes ! Ou je le descends. Je ne plaisante pas. » Hurla le type en resserrant s'emprise sur Reid.

« Déposer votre arme ! » gronda Hotch. La respiration de Reid se faisait plus rapide. Il faisait de son mieux pour rester calme.

« Je vais le tuer et se sera de votre faute. » dit-il en trainant Reid jusqu'à la porte menant au garage. Reid referma la porte. Je me précipitais contre cette fichue porte mais elle était verrouillé.

« Reid ? » dis-je en essayant de défoncer la porte à coup de pied. Une balle traversa le mur, Hotch et moi nous précipitâmes au sol pour se protéger. J'entendis le bruit d'un moteur.

« Il essaie de s'enfuir ! » dis-je en me relevant. Je traversai la maison en courant, je voulais l'intercepter par la porte extérieure du garage. Arrivé dehors, je vis qu'un gros pick-up noir quitter l'allée en trombe en laissant un nuage de fumée blanche.

« Hotch ? » hurlais-je. Il me jeta les clefs du SUV. Je grimpai rapidement, et partit à toute vitesse. Hotch prit la radio et demanda des renforts.

Je faisais tout mon possible pour ne pas perte le pick-up de vu. Très vite nous avions quitté la banlieue. Nous étions sur l'autoroute. Les quelques rayons de soleil encore présent nous éclairaient à peine.

Je réussis à me placer à hauteur du véhicule fuyard. Reid était au volant, une arme toujours braqué sur sa tête. Il me jeta un regard effrayé. Je cru voir ses lèvres bouger mimer le mot désolé.

« Attention ! » cria Hotch. Une voiture devant nous freina subitement. J'ai dû faire de même pour pouvoir me rebattre de nouveau derrière le pick-up.

Le pick-up continuait à se faufiler entre les voitures sans prendre en compte le danger lié à sa vitesse excessive.

Comme surgit de nulle part, un hélicoptère de la police passait au-dessus de nos têtes à vive allure. Il avait pris en chasse le véhicule fuyard. J'entendis au loin les sirènes, en regardant dans le rétro, j'ai vu apparaitre d'autres véhicules de police pour nous prêter main forte.

Soudain le pick-up prit la première sortie. Je fis de même. Désormais, nous étions sur une route étroite qui longeait une falaise d'où nous pouvions voir les vagues agitées qui battaient de plein fouet les roches en contre bas. Une douzaines de voitures de police toute sirène hurlante continuaient à nous suivre. Nous primes un virage assez serré, le pick-up quitta la route quelques seconde, et se frotta dangereusement à la glissière de sécurité. Sous l'effet du contact, il eut quelques étincelles.

La voiture réussit à revenir sur la route et reprendre sa folle course. Quelques secondes plus tard, le véhicule se mit à zigzaguer au milieu de la route. Une balle fit voler en éclat la vitre à arrière. Je vis avec horreur que Spencer était en train de se bagarrer avec le suspect pour lui arracher le revolver des mains.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? » pensais-je avec angoisse. Il allait finir par se faire tuer.

Dans sa course la voiture frappa cette fois-ci la glissière de sécurité avec violence. Sous mes yeux stupéfaits, je vis le véhicule faire deux tonneaux avant de défoncer la glissière. La voiture s'immobilisa au bord de la falaise. Je freinai brusquement, puis je sautai du SUV en courant vers le pick-up qui tanguait légèrement au-dessus du vide.

« Reid ? » criai-je en m'approchant. Sa tête était appuyée contre le tableau de bord, il était inconscient. Je m'apprêtai à ouvrit la portière mais je sentis une main m'attraper solidement par le poignet et me tirer en arrière, puis le pick-up glissa de la falaise. Je me précipitai jusqu'au bord de la falaise. J'étais sous le choc. Je regardai les eaux noires engloutir doucement le pick-up.

* * *

La police avait totalement quadrillé le secteur. Les secours étaient rapidement arrivés sur les lieux. Les bateaux des gardes côtés faisaient des va et vient incessant, tandis que les hélicoptères tournaient en rond dans le ciel sombre avec de gros projecteur.

« Il vont le retrouver. » dis-je confiant à Hotch avec un sourire forcé.

«Ça fait plus d'une heure maintenant et… » Dit-il en s'arrêtant, il était totalement abattu. Je lui lançai un regard froid en comprenant ses sous-entendus. J'étais un coup d'œil derrière moi. Les autres membres de l'équipe se tenaient près des véhicules d'intervention. JJ était en pleure dans les bras de Rossi. Le regard d'Emily en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait vraiment.

« Il est en vie ! » leurs criai-je avec colère en voyant leurs mines tristes et accablés.

Deux heures s'étaient écoulé lorsque les deux hélicoptères qui survolaient la zone de l'accident firent un dernier tour avant de partir en direction de la ville. Les bateaux firent de même.

« Où vont-ils ? » demandai-je affolé. « Revenez ! » criai-je. Hotch s'approchait de moi et mit une main sur mon épaule.

« Ils ont décidé d'arrêter les recherches pour cette nuit.» me dit-il.

« Non, Non. Ils ne peuvent pas partir sans avoir retrouver Reid. » Criai-je. Hotch me saisit par les épaules et me regardais droit dans les yeux.

« C'est terminé.» Ces mots résonnèrent à mes oreilles comme un écho de plus en plus fort.

« C'est terminé. » Répétai-je hagard. Soudain mes jambes se sont ramollies et je m'effondrai sous mon poids. J'avais la poitrine en feu, et je n'arrivais plus à respirer. Je voulais hurler mais aucun sens ne pouvait sortir de ma gorge.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, nous rentrâmes tous à l'hôtel. Personne n'osait parler. Je traversai le hall comme un zombie, je n'arrivai toujours pas à réaliser. Spencer mort, non ce n'était pas possible. J'allai me réveiller de ce cauchemar.

« Morgan ! Je sais à quel point tu es anéanti mais… »

« J'aurais pu le sauver. » Grondai-je à Hotch.

« Non, c'est faux et tu le sais.»

« J'aurais pu le sortir de cette foutu voiture avant qu'elle ne bascule dans le vide. Pourquoi m'as-tu empêché de le sauver? » Hotch me regardais horrifié par mes accusations.

« Tu crois que je ne voulais pas le sauver aussi mais la voiture allait tomber et elle t'aurait entrainé dans sa chute. Tu serais mort. » Me cria-t-il à la figure. Je regardai autour de nous les autres clients de l'hôtel nous observaient avec de gros yeux.

« Il aurait mieux valu que je meurs aussi sur cette falaise. » marmonnai-je en me dirigeant vers l'ascenseur. Je savais que j'étais injuste avec Hotch mais en ce moment j'en voulais à la terre entière.

« Derek ! Tu ne dois pas rester seul. » Me conseilla JJ en retenant par le bras. Je lui jetai un regard sombre, ses yeux étaient bouffie et rougie par les larmes. Je ne voulais personne auprès de moi. Je me dégageai le bras brutalement, puis je m'introduis dans l'ascenseur.

Je restai immobile devant la porte de la chambre que je partageai avec Reid. J'hésitai pendant un instant à rentrer, puis j'enfonçai la clé magnétique, et ouvris la porte. La chambre était plongée dans le noir. J'entrai en trainant les pieds sans allumer la lumière mais j'y voyais tout même.

Ce matin encore, Spencer se tenait devant ce lit, en train de boutonner sa chemise avec soin. Je fermai les yeux et je me revoyais l'attraper par la taille, lui déposer un baisé sur le cou, et il m'avait caressé la main avec douceur. Je l'entendais encore me dire à quel point il m'aimait.

Je m'avançais à pas lourd jusqu'au lit, je m'assis doucement et je me suis mis à pleurer dans le noir.

J'étais resté assis là toute la nuit à fixer le mur blanc comme déconnecté à la réalité. Vers dix heures du matin quelqu'un était venu frapper à la porte, mais je ne me suis pas levé.

« Morgan, ouvre la porte ! » Je reconnu la voix d'Emily. Elle frappa de nouveau à la porte avec plus de vigueur. « T'as intérêt d'ouvrir cette fichue porte car je ne partirai pas avant ! » dit-elle. Je rassemblai les peu de forces qu'il me restait pour me lever.

J'ouvris la porte, son regard était aussi vide que le mien. « Tu as pu dormir un peu? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix triste. Je secouai la tête sans dire plus.

« Moi non plus. » dit-elle. Je baissai les yeux et je vis qu'elle tenait entre ses mains la sacoche de Reid. « Elle était dans la voiture de Hotch. » expliqua Emily en voyant que je la fixai.

D'une main tremblante, je saisis la sacoche entre mes mains. « Il traine cette vieillerie partout où il va. » dis-je en pensant à Spencer. « J'ai tout essayé pour qu'il s'en débarrasse mais c'était peine perdu. » ajoutai-je.

Je n'ai pas pu me contrôlé devant Emily, en une fraction de seconde mes yeux étaient inondés de larmes. Elle m'enlaça aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

«Je suis tellement désolé. » murmura-t-elle à mon oreille.

« J'ai l'impression que je suis prisonnier d'un mauvais rêve et que je ne vais pas tarder à me réveiller. Spencer serait avec moi. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait en allant chez ce type ? »

« Je crois que je sais pourquoi ? » me dit Emily en mettant fin à notre étreinte.

« Alors explique-moi ! » m'exclamai-je.

« Tu connais Reid ! Il est toujours en train d'étudier les dossiers des victimes dans les moindres détails. »

« Où tu veux en venir ? » dis-je impatient.

« L'homme qui tentait de s'enfuir s'appelait Jack Randall. » me dit-elle en prenant un ton grave.

« Je ne vois pas qui c'est ? » dis-je.

« Lorsque le corps de la troisième victime fut découvert sur le parking de la superette, la police à relever l'identité de tous les gens présents. C'est la procédure normale même si l'on sait qu'elle n'interroge pas tout le monde. Jack Randall faisait partie de la liste de nom relevé ce soir-là.»

« Attends si j'ai bien compris ! Ce type qui était près du lieu où la troisième victime a été tuée était aussi le voisin de la première victime. » dis-je en essayant de démêler tout ça dans ma tête.

« Oui. » me répondit Emily. « En arrivant chez Stacy Backer, Reid a vu le nom de Jack Randall sur la boite aux lettres voisine, il s'est sans doute souvenu qu'il avait déjà vu ce nom dans l'un des dossiers. »

« Et sans rien dire à personne, il décide de s'y rendre seul ! » Emily haussa les épaules.

« De plus… » Reprit-elle. « … la maison de cet homme a été fouillée, nous avons retrouvé la barre de fer qu'il utilisait pour tabasser ces femmes. Et Garcia a fait quelque recherche sur ce Jack Randall. Sa fiancée l'a quitté deux jours avant leur mariage, et devine quoi elle était brune, la quarantaine.» dit Emily.

Je comprenais de moins en moins l'attitude de Reid, il s'était montrer imprudent. « Qu'est-ce qui a pris à Reid ? » grondai-je.

« Peut-être qu'il pensait que c'était sans danger. » Elle soupira. « Je ne sais pas ce qui a bien pu lui passer par la tête et on le saura sans doute jamais. » Dit Emily en secouant la tête.

« Pour un génie, il a agi comme un idiot. » dis-je en sentant ma colère montée.

Quelqu'un d'autre frappa à la porte. Je regardais Emily puis j'ouvris. C'était JJ. D'une voix triste elle m'annonça que le corps d'un homme fut retrouvé sur une plage à quelque kilomètre du lieu de l'accident. Selon la description faites, il semblerait que ce soit Jack Randall. Selon les autorités, il serait mort par noyade.

« Et Reid ? » demandai-je en sanglotant.

« Ils ne l'ont pas encore retrouvé. » dit-elle en baissant les yeux. « Morgan, ils ont décidé d'arrêter les recherches. »

« Quoi ? Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! » Dis-je.

« Les gardes côtes pensent que le corps de Reid a dû dériver en haute mer. Et ça ne sert plus à rien de continuer.»

« Non. » cria-je plus fort en sortant de la chambre. J'avais l'impression que je perdais Spencer une seconde fois.


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à toi Plof90 et à tous ceux qui ont appréciés cette histoire.**

**Souviens-toi de nous.**

**Chapitre 2. **

La vie parfois peut paraître si imprévisible et si cruelle. Il y a deux jours, j'étais avec l'homme que j'aimais. Nous faisions des projets d'avenir ensemble, et aujourd'hui j'allais rentrer à la maison sans lui. Je fourrai rageusement mes vêtements dans le sac de voyage en repensant à tous ces évènements. J'ouvris le placard à la recherche de quelques affaires. C'est là que je l'ai vu posé par terre, son sac de voyage. Je le ramassai pour le mettre doucement sur le lit, puis je l'ouvris. Je souris en voyant ces vêtements parfaitement pliés et rangé. Je pris son gilet bleu entre mes mains, puis j'enfouie mon visage dedans en respirant à fond. Il y avait encore sa merveilleuse odeur. Alors c'était tout ce qui me restait de lui, un sac de vêtements et une odeur. Je ravalai mes larmes. En regardant dans la valise je remarquai une petite bosse dans le coin, en soulevant les vêtements je découvris un petit parquet emballé dans un papier cadeaux noir et blanc, avec un joli nœud au-dessus.

Je su tout suite qu'il s'agissait de la surprise dont il m'avait parlé. Je défie le nœud, puis je m'attaquai au papier. J'ouvris la petite boite, je me figeai voyant ce qu'il y avait dedans. Deux billets pour voir les Giants de New-York jouer contre les Falcons d'Atlanta au mythique Giants stadium le week-end prochain. J'étais sous le choc, des mois que j'essayai d'obtenir ses billets mais tout était complet. Comment avait-il fait ? Les billets étaient accompagnés d'une petite carte. Je reconnu immédiatement son écriture.

_**Derek,**_

_**Je voulais te**__**remercier**__**pour ces trois ans merveilleux. Mon amour pour toi est infini et il dura toute l'éternité. Spencer.**_

Tout à coup, je me sentis submergé incapable de respirer. Je laissai tomber la boite et la carte sur le lit, puis je reculai jusqu'au mur. Mon corps s'effondra au sol, et je restai là bêtement à fixer le vide en respirant très fort. Je priai le ciel pour être de nouveau avec lui.

J'entendis des voix lointaine crier mon nom mais je ne réagissais pas. Soudain je vis Emily agenouillée près de moi. Ses lèvres bougeaient mais je n'entendais absolument rien. Elle me prit la main et m'obligea à me mettre débout. A ce moment-là je remarquai aussi la présence de JJ. Elle s'approchait du lit, puis ramassa la boite et la carte. Elle me lança un regard si triste. Elle mit le tout dans le sac de Spencer et le referma. Puis elle le prit avec qu'elle.

Emily continua à faire ma valise, puis elle me prit la main. Je l'ai suivie. En franchissant la porte, je jetai un derrière coup d'œil dans la chambre. J'écarquillai les yeux. Spencer était debout au milieu de la chambre. Il me souriaiten me faisant un petit geste de la main. Puis JJ referma la porte.

«Non. » cria-je, en reouvrant la porte, mais je constatai avec effroi que la chambre était vide. Une immense déception m'envahis.

« Derek ! » dit les deux femmes en me dévisageant bizarrement.

« J'ai…J'ai cru voir… » Balbutia-je en regardant la pièce. « Non, rien. » me repris-je en comprenant que c'était qu'une illusion crée de toute pièce par mon esprit.

« Viens ! Il est l'heure de partir. » Dit Emily. Je refermai la porte, nous retrouvâmes le reste de l'équipe dans le hall.

« Derek, je me suis occupé de tout, j'ai informé de la situation à nos supérieur, puis j'ai appelé les parents de Reid. Son père compte venir à Quantico. » M'annonça Hotch. Je répondis par un hochement de tête.

Puis nous quittâmes San Francisco le cœur en lourd de chagrin en pensant à ce que nous avions perdu là-bas : partenaire et un ami pour les autres, et l'amour de ma vie pour moi.

En sortant de l'aéroport Emily me conduisit directement à mon appartement.

« Je devrais peut-être rester avec toi ? » dit-elle d'une voix douce.

« Non, tu dois être fatigué ! Rentre chez toi. » En voyant son regard inquiet j'ajoutai : « ça va aller ! J'ai juste besoin d'être un peu seul.» Elle posa une main réconfortante sur mon épaule. « Je t'appel plus tard. » dit-elle en me tendant le sac de Reid.

Je pénétrai dans l'appartement silencieux. L'endroit semblait le même qu'avant mon départ pour San Francisco mais pourtant tout avait changé. Ma vie entière avait changé. Je n'avais plus mon âme, Spencer l'avait emportée avec lui.

J'observais l'appartement, et un flot de souvenir m'inondèrent.

Il y a de deux ans de ça, Spencer et moi avions décidé de vivre ensemble. Nous avions donc acheté cet appartement. Je me rappelai très bien qu'à l'époque, nous avions dû visiter une dizaine d'appartement. À chaque fois quelque chose clochait. Il y avait toujours quelque qui n'allait pas pour Spencer, trop petit, trop grand, mal placé, difficile d'accès. Il me rendait dingue car pour moi, cela n'avait pas d'importance. N'importe quel endroit aurait été parfait du moment qu'on était ensemble mais à la minute où nous avons franchi cette porte, il eut un coup cœur pour celui-ci. Il n'arrêtait pas de me dire que c'était le bon. Qu'on serait heureux ici. Je le revois s'enthousiasmé à cause du parquet en bois vernis, s'extasier devant l'immense terrasse et la superbe vue, se réjouir car il y avait deux chambres et une salle de bain équipé d'un jacuzzi. Ses yeux s'illuminaient quand il parlait de comment il allait tous décorer. Au final, nous avons dû faire une offre au-dessus du prix pour être sûr de l'avoir. Il nous a fallu des mois pour tout décoré à notre goût et que l'on se sente vraiment chez nous.

Je larguai au sol les deux sacs que je tenais, puis je traversai le séjour en trainant les pieds et en touchant chaque objet, la lampe que Spencer avait choisi dans une brocante, le canapé en cuir noir que nous avions passé tout un après-midi à faire monter jusqu'ici, ce n'était pas du tout facile vu que nous vivons au huitième étage. Je m'approchai de la bibliothèque pleine de livre. Je l'imaginai se lever du fauteuil pour ranger un de ces romans préférer sur l'étagère. Je fis demi-tour puis je passai devant le bar qui délimitait la salle à manger et la cuisine. Je touchai le marbre du comptoir des bouts des doigts en me rappelant le dernier petit déjeuner que nous avions pris assis sur ces tabourets. Je continuai ma progression en montant à l'étage. Je traversai le couloir, puis je poussai la porte de ce qui fut notre chambre.

Fatigué, je m'allongeai, et je fermai les yeux pour la première fois depuis deux jours.

Je sentis un souffle d'air froid sur ma peau qui me fit sursauter dans mon sommeil. Je me redressai la tête lourde. J'étais en sueur et je tremblai. Je jetai un œil au réveil, il était à peine 20h00. Je sentis à nouveau un courant d'air froid, puis j'ai cru voir une ombre passé furtivement dans le couloir.

« Spencer ! » dis-je en me levant mais comme pour la chambre d'hôtel le couloir était vide. Je descendis au séjour. Je ne supportai plus d'être dans cet appartement, j'étais oppressé. Je me précipitai dehors.

Une fois au pied de l'immeuble, je décidai de marché.

* * *

**Deux jours plus tard.**

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, je me relevai par terre où je m'étais laissé tomber en pleure des heures auparavant, puis j'allais ouvris. C'était Garcia vêtu tout en noir. Elle tenait dans sa main un carton blanc.

« Je t'ai appelé des centaines de fois ! » s'exclama-t-elle sur un ton de reproche. Je retournai d'un pas mécanique au séjour où je me laissai tomber sur le canapé.

Garcia déposa le carton sur la table base. « Ce sont les affaires de Spencer qui se trouvaient dans son bureau et dans son casier. »

J'enlevai le couvercle puis je regardai dedans. Il y avait son cahier à dessein, ses crayons, un bouquin sur la psychologie. Tout au fond une photo de nous deux. J'ai pris la photo et je l'ai regardé en silence. Garcia s'assit en silence à côté de moi.

Je fini par dire : « regarde comme en a l'air heureux sur cette photo. »

« Vous étiez un beau couple. » dit-elle en me serrant la main. « Le père de Reid souhaite organiser une messe pour son fils pour qu'on est l'occasion de lui dire au revoir. Elle aura lieu demain à 9h00 à l'église sainte Catherine.

« Je voudrai que tu me laisses seul. » marmonnai-je. Je ne voulais pas entendre ce genre de chose. Ils voulaient quoi ? On n'avait même pas le corps de Spencer pour lui offrir une sépulture décente.

« Je vais rester avec toi. »

« Sors d'ici ! » cria-je. Garcia fut surprise par mon agressivité. Elle se leva et me fixa d'un air mauvais.

« Derek, je sais que tu souffres mais tu devras pas traiter tes amis de cette façon. Et je te conseille de venir demain si tu ne veux pas le regretter.» Elle tourna les talons et claqua la porte.

* * *

**Un mois plus tard. **

Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule, j'ouvris difficilement les yeux. Je reconnu Hotch penché au-dessus de moi. « Regarde dans quel état tu t'es mis. » dit-il en secouant la tête sur un ton désolé.

Je grimaçais en me redressant sur le banc. Je fronçai les sourcils en voyant que j'étais dans une cellule sentant la pisse et la sueur.

« Qu'est-ce que je fou ici ? » dis-je en sentant ma joue douloureuse.

« Tu as été arrêté. Derek, tu as provoqué une bagarre dans un bar ! Tu as de la chance que le capitaine Williams soit un ami et qu'il m'ait appelé. Cet incident n'apparaitra pas dans ton dossier. » Déclara Hotch. J'enlevai sa main rageusement de mon épaule.

« C'est ces types du bar qui ont commencé. » me justifia-je.

« Ce n'est pas ce que dissent les témoins présent. C'est toi qui as commencé. On agissant ainsi tu risques de mettre en péril ta carrière. » S'empressa d'ajouter Hotch.

« Et tu n'avais pas à venir. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. » Lui cria-je.

« Regardes toi ! Tu pues l'alcool. Tu crois que Reid aurait aimé de voir dans cette état. » Dit-il avec déception. « Pourquoi tu n'acceptes pas l'aide des gens qui tiennent à toi ? »

Je ne répondis pas, la colère m'étouffait presque.

« Je sais mieux que quiconque ce que tu ressens. Tu souffres et tu culpabilises. T'as l'impression qu'il est mort par ta faute mais ce n'est pas le cas.»

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? » grondai-je.

« C'est exactement ce que j'ai ressenti à la mort d'Haley. » dit-il avec peine. Je me suis senti coupable en repensant à sa femme.

« J'ai l'impression que l'on m'arracher le cœur de la poitrine et qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à mourir. »

« Je sais. Cette douleur ne s'en ira pas mais tu peux la maitriser en te plongeant dans le travail. Se sera ta planche de salut, ton moteur et se serait la meilleur façon d'honorer la mémoire de Reid.»

« Non, je ne reviendrais pas. Je n'y crois plus. Je préfère quitter le FBI » Marmonnai-je en essayant de me relever, Hotch dû m'aider à me mettre debout.

Après quelques formalités, Hotch et moi avons quitté le poste de police.

« Je te ramène chez toi. » Dit-il.

« Je vais marcher un peu. »

« Tes sérieux ! Tu tiens à peine debout et tu veux marcher. » Il me fit assoir sur le siège avant puis il attacha ma ceinture.

Le reste du chemin se fit dans le silence total. Arrivé devant l'immeuble, il m'aida arriver jusqu'à mon appartement. Il ouvrit la porte, puis appuya sur l'interrupteur, il se figea en voyant l'état de l'appartement. Tout était en désordre, des cadavres de bouteille de bière et de whisky jonchaient le sol. Il m'aida à marcher jusqu'au canapé.

« Derek ! Il faut que tu réagisses avant qu'il soit trop tard. » Me dit-il en regardant autour de lui avec un air effaré.

« Morgan ! Dès demain matin je t'attends au bureau. Si tu ne viens pas tu pourras considérer que ta démission a été acceptée.» déclara Hotch sur un ton grave. Il se dirigea vers la porte, puis se retourna. « Tu n'es pas seul même si tu as cette impression. » Puis Hotch s'en alla. De nouveau jetai seul avec mes souvenirs.

Je m'allongeai avec difficulté sur le canapé en fermant les yeux. Je repensais à ma discussion avec mon chef. Il avait raison, je ne pouvais plus continuer de cette façon et Spencer n'aurait pas supporté de me voir m'effondrer. J'ouvris les yeux de nouveau, puis jetèrent un coup d'œil autour de moi. Reid n'aurait pas apprécié de voir l'appartement aussi sale. Il était très obsédé par la propreté. Il me rendait complètement chèvre avec ses dessous de verre, il se transformait en monstre si tu avais le malheur de poser un verre sur la table ou sur le comptoir du bar sans utiliser un dessous de verre. Chaque objet devait être rangé au millimètre près. Je souris en le revoyant nettoyer et astiquer comme un fou.

« Ne te moques pas, tu sais combien il y a de microbes et de bactérie dans un appartement. » me répétait-il sans cesse. « Des milliards ! »

Je me relevai en m'aidant du canapé, puis je me suis rendu à la cuisine. J'attrapai un sac poubelle dans l'un des placards du bas. La cuisine était dans le même état que le reste de l'appartement, la vaisselle sale s'entassait dans levier, les boites de nourriture avaient envahi les lieux.

Je commençai par ramasser les détritus. Il m'a fallu trois heures pour tout nettoyer et remettre les choses exactement à la même place que Reid les rangeaient. J'étais fatigué mais content de moi.

« Demain, j'irai au bureau. » dis-je.

* * *

**Un an plus tard.**

Debout dans la cuisine, je préparai du café, puis je me suis mis à penser à cette année qui s'est écoulée.

La vie avait repris son court malgré le fait que je pensai à Reid tous les jours et toutes les nuits. Les différentes affaires s'étaient succédés les uns après les autres. Il a bien fallu répondre présent. J'ai continué à faire mon travail méticuleusement. Les membres de l'équipe ont été fabuleux, il m'ont soutenu et épaulé durant ses mois sombre.

« Derek ! Tu rêves ou tu m'apportes mon café ? » Râla Garcia.

« J'arrive. » dis-je en revenant à la réalité. Je mis le tout sur le plateau, je rejoignis mon ami dans le séjour. Je déposai le plateau sur la table basse et je m'assis près d'elle sur le canapé.

« Merci. » dit-elle avec un sourire. Elle ajouta deux sucres dans son café.

« De rien. » répondis-je. « Spencer mettait une tonne de sucre dans son café. » dis-je en souriant de manière nostalgique. Elle sourit à son tour. « Il avait une tonne de sucrerie dans son sac ou dans le tiroir de son bureau. » dit Garcia. Je baissai les yeux tristement.

Elle but une gorgée. « Mmmh ! C'est délicieux. » Elle affichait toujours son beau sourire. « Cette soirée fut géniale. Ta cuisine était si délicieuse.» s'extasia-t-elle.

« C'est ma façon de te remercier. Tu as été là pour moi même quand je me comportai comme le dernier des cons. » Dis-je ému.

« Derek, c'est normale, tu souffrais d'avoir perdu Spencer, je t'aurais jamais laissé tomber. » me dit-elle en me caressant la joue. « Mais il serait temps que tu arrêtes de vivre dans un mausolée. »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Il y a encore toute les affaires de Spencer. Il faudrait peut-être pensé à les enlever. » Dit-elle.

« Non, ses affaires resteront là. » répondis-je avec force. Elle me dévisagea d'un drôle de façon. « C'est tout ce qu'il me reste de lui. » ajoutai-je.

« Je comprends mais je doute que ce soit bon pour toi de vivre parmi toutes ces choses, car tu restes figé dans le passé, tu ne vis plus. Dis-moi c'était quand la dernier fois que tu as été à la gym ou que tu es allé boire un verre avec tes amis et t'amuser.»

« Ce n'est pas vrai, je passe une soirée amusante avec la fille la plus sexy et la plus adorable du monde. » Elle afficha un grand sourire.

« Dans ton appartement » ajouta-t-elle. Elle avait raison, j'allais au travail, puis je rentrai directement à la maison. C'était ça ma routine depuis quelques mois. Je me sentais bien qu'ici.

« J'ai l'impression qu'il encore là avec moi.» expliquai-je.

« Tu dois te souvenir que tu es encore vie, tu dois avancer. » Mon portable vibra en même temps que celui de Garcia. On avait tout deux reçu un message de JJ. Nous devions nous rentre immédiatement au bureau.

* * *

Garcia et moi sommes arrivés au bureau. Tout le monde était déjà présent dans la salle de réunion.

« Salut ! » dis-je. Chacun nous salua chaleureusement.

« Nous avons une nouvelle affaire… » Hotch s'arrêta et me regarda. « …à San Francisco. » Finit-il par lâcher. » Tout le monde me dévisagèrent comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce que je pète une crise.

« C'est quelque genre d'affaire ? » Dis-je calmement.

« Morgan, si c'est trop dur, je comprenais que tu ne veuilles pas venir avec nous. » me dit doucement Hotch.

« Non, je veux y aller. » dis-je sans grande conviction.

« Bon, ok. » Il alluma la télévision devant nous. Les photos des trois scènes du crime défilaient sur l'écran.

« C'est une série de cambriolage macabre, à chaque fois un homme pénétré par effraction au beau milieu de la nuit dans une maison ou un appartement, il tue les propriétaires des lieux. Le mari est tué rapidement d'une balle dans la tête, ensuite la femme est battue à mort. Il y a eu trois cambriolages et trois doubles homicides. » Résuma Hotch.

« Le premier couple fut tué il y a trois jours: M. Redford Bradley et Mme Redford Regina tous deux retraités vivant dans le quartier huppé de Russian Hill. Leurs corps fut découvert par la femme de ménage. Quelques bijoux de grande valeur ont été volés. Le deuxième couple M. Green Daniel et son épouse Mme Green Maria, âgé respectivement de 55 ans et 50 ans, il vivait dans le quartier de Parnassus Heights. Ils ont été tués comme le premier couple, l'argenterie a été dérobée. Ce sont leur fille qui trouva leurs corps avant hier matin. Le troisième couple M. Hodges Stefan et son épouse Erica fut retrouvée mort ce matin, même mode opératoire que les deux premiers couples. Ils vivaient à Nob Hill. Comme pour les autres meurtres personnes a rien entendu.» Exposa JJ.

Je regardai les photos, j'avais un sentiment de malaise. Ces gens devaient certainement avoir une vie heureuse et en quelques seconde quelqu'un à réduit tout ça à néant. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à Spencer. À cause d'un déséquilibré, il était parti et notre bonheur avait aussi disparue. J'ai essayé d'étouffer la colère qui grandissait en moi.

« Morgan ? » Je regardai Rossi, j'étais confus, non seulement je n'avais pas participé à l'analyse de la scène des crimes et du mode opératoire du tuer mais pire je n'avais pas écouté mes collègues. J'étais resté perdu dans mes pensées. « Il faut y aller. » me dit-il. Je me levai et quitta la salle.

Nous sommes arrivés très tôt à San Francisco. Contrairement à l'an dernier l'air était doux et plus respirable. Arrivé au commissariat, je remarquai que rien n'avait changé. C'était toujours la même vieille bâtisse blanche. La décoration n'avait pas changée non plus. Les mêmes bureaux étaient exactement à la même place qu'il y a un an. Je m'approchai de la table où Spencer s'était assis un an plutôt. Je pouvais le sentir en quelque sorte.

Puis je me rendis dans les toilettes, je fixai la cabine où nous nous sommes embrassés la dernière fois. Soudain j'ai eu l'impression de suffoquer. Je couru jusqu'à la sortir et repris mon souffle. Hotch m'avait vu me précipiter dehors, il m'avait suivi.

« Est-ce que tout vas bien ? » demanda-t-il avec une mine inquiète.

« N…non. » balbutiai-je en respirant fort. « J'ai cru que je pouvais gérer mais je me trompai. Ce commissariat est l'un des derniers endroits où Reid était avant d'être tué. Je ne veux pas y retourner, j'en ai pas la force. »

« Ok, bon. Va avec Prentiss sur la dernière scène de crime. » Il me fixa intensément. « Ça va aller ?» J'ai répondu par un hochement de tête. Il me donna la clef du SUV.

Je m'en voulais d'être aussi faible. « Il faudrait bien que je surmonte ça. » me dis-je en m'installant derrière le volant. Je donnai un violent coup de poing au volant, je ressentis une terrible douleur à la main. Agacé par ma faiblesse, je m'appuyai contre le siège.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Prentiss monta à côté de moi en me dévisageant.

« Hotch t'as racontée ma p'tite crise de panique. » Elle hocha la tête sans rien ajouter.

« Laisses-moi deviner, il veut que tu gardes un œil sur moi. »

« Il s'inquiète. »

« Ça va mieux, c'est passé. Je vais surmonter ça. » Dis-je plus pour me convaincre.

« Je sais.» dit-elle en attachant sa ceinture. Nous partîmes pour Nob Hill.

Je stationnai le SUV le long du trottoir. Le couple vivait dans immeuble de standing dans un quartier très fréquenté, il avait des boutiques à chaque coin de rue.

En voyant notre badge le gardien nous laissa entrer, puis il nous conduisit à l'appartement des Hodges en nous expliquant que le couple vivait là depuis plus de cinq ans, et qu'ils étaient plutôt discrets.

L'intérieur de l'appartement était très grand et luxueux. Emily et moi, nous nous rendîmes directement dans la chambre où avait eu lieu le double homicide. Le mur était couvert de sang du sol au plafond. C'était une vraie boucherie. Pourquoi tant d'acharnement ?

Les draps avaient été emportés par les techniciens de la police scientifique. J'ouvris les tiroirs de la commode, puis celles des tables de chevet. Je visitai leur dressing. Il n'y avait rien en particuliers.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il leurs a volé ? » demandai-je à Emily.

« Le portefeuille du mari, la boite à bijoux de l'épouse. » répondit-elle en me suivant du regard. Je jetai un coup d'œil furtif autour de moi, puis je sorti de la chambre.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » me cria-t-elle depuis la chambre

« J'en ai marre qu'on me pose cette question.» dis-je sèchement

« Ok, calme-toi. » dit-elle. « Je pense que ce type est passé par l'escalier de secours, le couple a dû oublier de fermer correctement la fenêtre. Le gars en a profité… »

Je n'écoutai plus vraiment Emily. J'écartai les rideaux du séjour et je jetai un œil dans la rue. Et c'est là que je l'ai vue assit à une table sur la terrasse du café d'en face. Son look était diffèrent mais c'était bien Spencer. Les cheveux plus courts, il portait un T-shirt blanc et un jeans noir. Je fermai les yeux, puis je les ouvris de nouveau. Il était encore là.

« Oh mon dieu ! » dis-je en sortant de l'appartement en courant. Je volai les marches quatre à quatre. Arrivé à l'extérieur, je traversai la rue, je manquai de me faire renverser par une voiture. Le chauffeur me traita de cinglé mais je continuai à courir. Arrivé sur la terrasse, il n'était plus là. Je regardai à gauche, puis à droite.

« Spencer ? » criai-je. Les gens du café me dévisagèrent.

Emily apparue, le regard inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de partir commence ça ? » dit-elle en me fixant.

« Je l'ai vu. Il était juste là. »

« Qui ? »

« Spencer ! » m'exclamai-je. Elle me regarda avec tristesse.

« Non, je t'interdis de me regarder de cette façon. Je ne suis pas fou. Il était assis à cette table. »

« C'est peut-être juste quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait. » tenta-t-elle d'expliquer.

« Non, c'était bien lui. J'en suis sûre. Je vais te le prouver. » Déclarai-je en sortant mon portable de ma poche. J'appelai la serveuse brune qui servait deux clients plus loin.

Elle arriva avec un grand sourire. « Oui ! Vous désirez ? »

« FBI. » dis-je en montrant mon badge.

«Oh ! C'est à cause du couple assassiné en face ? » demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

« Non, j'ai besoin que vous identifiez quelqu'un. Mademoiselle regardez attentivement cette photo. » Je lui montrai une photo que j'avais de Spencer sur mon téléphone. Elle fixa mon portable en plissant les yeux.

« Est-ce que c'est le jeune homme qui était assis à cet table ? » Elle secoua la tête.

« J'en suis pas sûr, je ne lavai pas vraiment regardé. » dit-elle.

« Concentrez-vous. C'est important. »

« Je suis désolé, c'est peut-être lui mais j'en suis pas sûr. »

« S'il vous plait… » Je réfléchis rapidement. « Il a commandé quelque chose ? » demandai-je.

« Un jus de fruit. » répondit la jeune femme. « Je pourrai avoir le verre ? »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda la serveuse.

« Qu'est-ce tu fais ? » rajouta Emily.

« S'il a bu dans ce verre, il y aura son ADN, une simple analyse pourra montrer que j'avais raison. » m'exclamai-je.

« Je crains qu'il soit déjà lavé. » m'annonça la serveuse.

« Non, non, non… »

« Morgan ! Laisses tombé ! On rentre.» Ordonna Prentiss. Je lui lançai un regard mauvais.

« Je sais ce que j'ai vu. Je ne suis pas fou. » En me dirigeant vers la voiture.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais fou. Le fait de revenir dans cette ville t'a beaucoup perturbé. C'est normal que tu voies Reid à chaque coin de rue. »

Je refusai de l'écouter.

Arrivé au commissariat, je couru directement voir Hotch.

« Spencer est vivant ! » M'exclamai-je. Hotch, Rossi et JJ semblaient ne pas comprendre.

« Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux. »

« De quoi tu parles ? » demanda Hotch avec visage impassible.

« Il est persuadé d'avoir vu Reid dans le café en face de chez les Hodges. » expliqua Emily avec scepticisme.

« Quoi ? » maintenant tout le monde me regardait comme si j'étais fou. JJ posa une main sur sa bouche en secouant la tête.

« J'aimerai qu'on lance un avis de recherche. »

«Il est hors de question. Nous sommes au beau milieu d'une enquête, nous n'allons pas mobiliser les forces de police pour courir après un fantôme dans toute la ville.»

« Je ne demande pas autant, je veux qu'on leurs transmettre une photo de Spencer au cas où. »

« Va te reposer à l'hôtel. » Me dit Hotch.

« Mais… »

« La discussion est close. » gronda-t-il. Je quittai la pièce en colère. Une fois dehors, je commençai à douter, s'ils avaient raison. Il m'est déjà arrivé par le passé d'avoir des visions de Reid. Je suis en train de devenir fou.

Je rentrai à l'hôtel qui se trouvait au centre-ville, forte heureusement ce n'était pas celle de la derrière fois. Il était à peine 10h00 du matin mais en entrant dans ma chambre, j'ai avalé un somnifère, puis je suis allé directement me coucher en pensant à Spencer.

* * *

« Derek ! Réveilles toi ! » J'ouvris les yeux. JJ, Emily étaient là.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » dis-je en grognant. « Tu dois nous suivre ! » dit doucement JJ.

« Hotch voudrait te voir au commissariat. » ajouta Emily.

« Pour certainement me virer car je commence à perdre la tête. Les deux jeunes femmes s'échangèrent un regard intriguant. En tout cas tant pis. Je les aie suivies.

Arrivé au commissariat, Hotch est venu à ma rencontre.

La mine toujours aussi grave. « Tu veux me virer ? Alors vas-y, vire-moi. »

« Pourquoi tu penses ça ! » me dit-il. Je haussai les sourcils.

« Ce matin tu étais tellement certain d'avoir vu Reid, alors l'équipe et moi avons sérieusement discuté. Si tu étais aussi sûre de ce que tu as vu, alors il fallait au moins t'écouter. » Me dit Hotch.

« Vous allez lancer l'avis de recherche ? » demandai-je aux membres de l'équipe.

« Non.. »

«Vous avez surement raison, je commence surement à devenir fou. »Dis-je en interrompant Hotch.

«… car nous avons déjà lancé un avis de recherche concernant Reid. » Je le fixai stupéfait. Mon corps tremblait.

« Maintenant, espérant que je ne sois pas fou. » dis-je en m'efforçant de sourire.

« Non, tu n'es pas fou. » me dit Emily. Je ne comprenais pas leurs attitudes.

« Suis-nous. » dit-elle. Ils m'ont emmené au deuxième étage. « Regardes ! » me dit Prentiss en pointant du doigt sur quelqu'un assit sur une chaise. C'était Reid.


	3. Chapter 3

**Souviens-toi de nous.**

**Chapitre 3.**

Mon cœur battait la chamade lorsque Je l'ai vu assit au fond de la pièce tête baissée. Il jouait avec ses doigts comme s'il était nerveux. Je continuai à le regarder, et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'ai pas pu me retenir de pleurer. Je n'étais pas fou, il était bien là. Il était vivant. J'ai voulu m'approcher mais Hotch me retint par le bras, la mine grave.

« Quoi ? » dis-je en ne comprenant pas pourquoi il m'empêchait d'aller rejoindre Spencer.

« Avant, il faut que je te dises quelque chose d'important à propos de Reid. » Ces mots m'ont effrayé.

« Il y a un problème. » demandai-je avec crainte.

« Je lui ai parlé quelques minutes et il ne m'a même pas reconnu. En fait, il n'a reconnu aucun membre de l'équipe. » Je me tournai vers les autres, et ils semblaient penser la même chose.

« Vous en êtes certains ? » Leurs demandai-je. Rossi s'avança vers moi. « Soit il est amnésique où soit il est très bon comédien, et je pencherai pour la première idée. » dit-il en soupirant.

« Il prétend s'appeler Jon Smith. » ajouta Hotch.

« Quoi ? Mais d'où il sort ce nom? » Murmurai-je. Je le regardai de nouveau. Personnes ne savaient. « Vous lui avez encore rien dit ? »

« Non ! Nous t'attendions pour savoir ce que tu voulais faire. » Expliqua Hotch.

« Je veux qu'on lui dise tout ! » m'exclamai-je avec empressement. J'essuyai mes larmes avec la manche de ma chemise.

Tous les policiers présents le fixaient aussi. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'ils voyaient un revenant. Il y a encore un an la plus part des gens présent dans la salle avaient vu la voiture que conduisait Spencer tomber dans l'océan.

Je m'approchai doucement avec la peur au ventre que ce soit encore une hallucination. J'avais le cœur serré. Brusquement, il leva la tête dans ma direction et moi je m'étais figé sur place. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur moi, ils étaient magnifiques comme dans mes souvenirs. Il se mit debout et me rejoignis au centre de la pièce.

« Quelqu'un va enfin se décider à me dire ce que je fais ici ? Ça fait plus d'une heure que j'attends ! » Me dit-il exaspéré. Une douleur vive me transperça la poitrine lorsque je m'aperçus qu'il ne se souvenait pas de moi, même si Hotch m'avait prévenu, je gardai encore au fond de moi un petit espoir qu'il se rappel au moins de moi. Ce n'était pas le cas, il m'avait aussi oublié.

« Suis-moi. » Je l'emmenais dans la salle de conférence. Le reste de l'équipe nous avait suivis. Nous prîmes toute place autour de la table. Moi, j'étais en face de Spencer. Il jeta rapidement un œil à sa montre.

« Tu ne te souviens aucun d'entre nous ? » lui demandai-je. Il fixa chacun des membres de l'équipe. Puis il secoua la tête.

« Il y a un an nous étions tous à San Francisco et… » Ma voix se brisa, et je n'ai pas pu continuer.

« Je regrette. J'ai des problèmes de mémoire.» me dit-il.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » lui demanda Emily. Spencer jeta de nouveau un œil à sa montre. Il semblait stressé.

« Les seules souvenirs que j'ai de mon passé remonte uniquement à quelque mois lorsque je me suis réveillé à clinique. » dit-il.

« Quel clinique ? » questionna Rossi.

« Heaven. » répondit Spencer.

« Heaven ! » s'étonna Rossi. « Cette clinique se situe très loin du lieu de l'accident. »

« Vous pouvez aller directement au but ? » dit Spencer en s'impatientant. JJ me donna un dossier. C'était celui de Spencer. Je l'ouvris et le posa en face de lui pour observer sa réaction. Il regarda intensément la photo du dossier.

« Il me ressemble mais ce n'est pas moi. Ce n'est pas possible.» dit-il catégoriquement.

« Bien sûr que c'est toi. tu t'appelles Spencer Reid. Tu es un agent du FBI.» affirmai-je. Il était devenu tout pâle.

« Je ne me sens pas bien. » dit-il en se levant. « J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. » s'exclama-t-il en sortant. Je l'ai suivi dans le couloir. Il était plié en deux.

« Je crois que je vais vomir ! » Je lui indiquai les toilettes, il se précipita à l'intérieur.

Je le trouvai penché au-dessus des toilettes. Je comprenais que tout cela pouvait être difficile pour lui mais je ne pensai pas qu'il aurait une telle réaction de rejet.

Je le regardai se penché une nouvelle fois au-dessus de la toilette. Son t-shirt laissa apparaitre le bas de son dos une marque de couleur violacé. Je m'approchai pour mieux voir.

« On dirait un bleu ! » m'exclama-je. Spencer se remit debout et se dirigea vers le lavabo.

« Comment tu t'es fait ça ? » lui demandai-je. Il ne fit pas attention à moi.

Il ouvrit le robinet et s'aspergea d'eau le visage. Puis il se regarda dans le miroir en s'appuyant contre le lavabo.

« Il m'a menti. » gémit-il. J'ai cru qu'il allait fond en larme mais ce ne fut pas la case.

« Qui t'as menti ? » mais une fois de plus il ne fit pas attention à moi. J'étais si proche de lui physiquement mais il y avait ce fossé immense entre nous. Fichu amnésie ! Spencer était vivant et j'en étais heureux mais ce n'était pas vraiment mon Spencer avec qui j'étais en couple durant trois ans.

« Il va être très tard. Il faut que je rentre. » dit-il.

« Nous n'avons pas encore fini. » lui fis-je remarquer. Il poussa un soupir. Il avait l'air inquiet, je voulu le serrer contre moi mais il eut un mouvement de recul immédiat.

« Ne me touchez pas ! » gronda-t-il.

« Ok ! » dis-je en levant les mains. Hotch ouvris la porte, il arborait son éternel mine grave.

« Morgan, je dois te parler. » Je suis sorti le retrouver dans la salle avec les autres.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demandai-je.

« Il y a quelque chose de pas très clair dans toute cette histoire même amnésique nous aurions dû le retrouver. » J'acquiesçai. Hotch avait raison.

« Tu as raison sa photo est passé en boucle sur les chaines de télé pendant plusieurs jours. Quelqu'un aurait forcement fini par téléphoner pour nous dire où se trouvait Spencer. » Dis-je « Et de plus j'ai cru voir qu'il avait un énorme bleu sur le corps.» ajoutai-je avec angoisse.

« Morgan, je sais que tu souhaites découvrir la vérité mais nous avons toujours un tueur à arrêter et c'est toujours lui notre priorité. » me dit-il.

« Je sais. »

« Nous tirons cette histoire au clair une fois l'enquête terminer. » me proposa Hotch, mais je savais que je n'arriverai pas à me replonger dans l'enquête.

« Si, je me retirai de l'enquête, j'aurai le temps de m'occuper de Spencer. » Hotch semblai réticent.

« Hotch, on se débrouillera sans Morgan. » dit Rossi.

« Oui en s'en sortira sans lui. » ajouta Emily. Il finit par accepter.

« Va le retrouver. » dit Hotch. Je ne perdis pas de temps pour obéir.

« Spencer ? » Je poussai la porte des toilettes. Il n'était plus là. Je parcouru le couloir en courant, puis je me rendis au rez-de-chaussée. Je ne le voyais toujours pas. Je suis sorti du commissariat. Il était parti. Je couru prévenir immédiatement les autres.

« Il m'a donné son adresse lors de notre petite discussion. » déclara Hotch. Il prit un morceau de papier et un stylo, puis il m'écris l'adresse et me donna le bout de papier. « Je suppose que tu iras ce soir. » dit Hotch.

« Oui. » dis-je en partant à toute vitesse. Je pris le SUV. Après trente minutes de route, j'arrivais devant une grande maison en bord de mer. La façade était en brique et le sable avait recouvert l'allée. Aucune lumière n'était allumée mais je descendis tout de même de voiture.

Je sonnai à la porte en bois peint en noire, une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Personne n'était venu ouvrir. Je décidai de faire le tour, à chaque pas mes pieds s'enfonçaient dans le sable. Grâce à la lune j'y voyais assez. Je remarqué une porte-fenêtre a semi-ouverte. Je m'approchai doucement, c'était une chambre.

« Spencer ? » n'ai eu que le silence en réponse. Je fis glisser la porte fenêtre, et j'entrai. J'ouvris la seconde porte. Je me retrouvai dans un couloir très sombre.

« Spencer, tu vas bien ? » Je tâtonnai le mur à la recherche d'un interrupteur.

« Bingo ! » me criai-je. La lumière m'aveugla quelques secondes, puis-je pu distinguer Spencer assit par terre la tête posée sur ses genoux. Son corps entier tremblait.

« Comment êtes-vous entré ? » me demanda-t-il calmement.

« Par la chambre. » répondis-je doucement. Je jetai un œil autour de moi. Le couloir semblait vide, il y avait une photo de lui avec un autre homme. Ils s'embrassèrent. « Alors Spencer avait quelqu'un d'autre. Il était caucasien les cheveux bruns, il devait sûrement avoir plus de quarante ans.» Me suis dis-je intérieurement. Je cru devenir fou en regardant cette photo. Je ne pouvais pas me mettre en colère contre Spencer car il ne se rappelait pas de notre histoire mais je me sentais comme quelqu'un de trahi.

J'ai regardé la photo pendant un moment avant de la retourner dans l'autre sens.

Puis je remarquai une autre photo accroché au mur. On voyait le même homme vêtu d'une blouse blanche devant une clinique. Je réussi à lire sur la petite pancarte derrière lui : _clinique Heaven. _En dessous il y avait d'écrit _Dr Richards Hobson. _Puis je jetai un œil àSpencer qui était toujours assit par terre en se dissimulant le visage.

Je m'agenouillai devant lui en lui caressant l'avant-bras. Il a enfoui encore plus on visage.

« Regarde-moi ! » murmurai-je avec douceur. Il leva les yeux vers moi. Je fus choqué de découvrir un énorme bleu au coin de l'œil. J'ai pris entre mes mains son visage blessé.

« Comment tu t'es fait ça ? » déclarai-je.

« Allez-vous en ! » dit-il. « Je veux être seul. »

« Il est hors de question que je parte. » J'avais envie de démolir celui qui avait osé le frapper. « Est-ce que c'est ce Richard Hobson qui t'as fait ça ? » Spencer se leva d'un bond mais je le plaquai contrer le mur, ainsi je l'empêchais de partir.

« Réponds ! » exigeai-je.

« C'était de ma faute. » s'écria-t-il.

« Comment ça ? » dis-étonné.

« J'étais en colère et je l'ai accusé de m'avoir manipulé en me cachant mon passé. Ça l'a mis en colère que je puisse penser qu'il était capable de faire une chose aussi ignoble alors qu'il a tant fait pour moi. » »

« Pourquoi tu l'as accusé d'une telle chose ? »

« Je voulais à tout prix découvrir mon passé, alors il y a quelques mois il a engagé un détective pour enquêter. Il semblerait qu'il l'ait escroqué en lui racontant des mensonges, il a pris son argent sans vraiment faire des recherches sur moi. Le détective lui a dit que mon véritable nom était Jon Smith que je vivais à Phœnix, que je n'avais aucune famille, et que j'étais venue me réfugier à San Francisco pour échapper à des gens très louche car je leurs devaient beaucoup d'argent mais ils m'avaient retrouvé, puis ils avaient essayé de me tuer. Ça explique pourquoi Richard m'avait trouvé sur la plage blessé par balle à l'épaule. Ça semblait plausible alors il n'a pas poussé les recherches plus loin. Et maintenant je l'ai accusé à tort.»

« Et tu crois que c'est une raison valable pour te frapper. » Il détourna le regard. « Je suis sûr que ce n'étais pas la première fois, n'est-ce pas ? » Son silence confirmait mes craintes. « Mais tu ne voies pas que ce Richard te ment. Il n'a probablement jamais engagé de détective pour enquêter sur ton passé. Il t'a dit tous ces mensonges pour que tu puisses vivre dans la peur et que tu lui sois totalement soumis. » Grondai-je.

« Non, ne dites pas ça. Il était là quand je n'avais personne. Il s'est occupé de moi, m'a soutenu, m'a donné un toit, a mangé… » Dit-il d'une voix tremblotante.

Une idée me traversa l'esprit lorsque j'ai regardé de nouveau la photo de Richard devant la clinique Heaven.

« Maintenant, tout est claire, il t'a emmené à cette clinique pour nous empêcher de te retrouver. » Lui expliquai-je.

« Non, non. » dit-il en secouant énergiquement la tête. Le déni flagrant qu'il faisait preuve commençait sérieusement à m'irrité. Sans me rendre compte j'avais resserré m'emprise sur lui.

« Mais qu'est-ce que cet homme t'as fait ? » lui-dis-je. « Partons d'ici, je ne le laisserai plus te faire de mal. »

« Je ne vous suivrai nulle part. Partez avant que Richard ne revienne. S'il vous plait.» Je l'ai relâché.

« Tu n'as pas envie d'en apprendre plus sur ton passé. »

« Bien sûr que si. Je viendrai demain au commissariat. Je vous promets que je vous écouterai jusqu'au bout. » Dit-il en me trainant vers la sortie. Il ouvrit la porte. Je me résignai à ne plus insister.

« Si tu ne viens pas demain je viendrai te chercher ici. » Je lui tendis ma carte de visite. « Appel-moi en cas de problème. Il hocha la tête en prenant la carte. Il referma la porte. Je suis resté devant la maison plusieurs minutes. J'avais envie de trainer Spencer loin de cette maison et de ce Richards mais ce que je voulais vraiment c'était de gagner sa confiance et agir de cette manière n'allait pas m'aider.


	4. Chapter 4

**Souviens-toi de nous.**

**Chapitre 4.**

Je tournai en rond dans le hall du commissariat. Spencer m'avait promis de venir, et là il était déjà plus de 10h00 et il n'était toujours pas arrivé. « Fallait-il que j'aille le chercher. » me demandai-je. Après tout ce Richard aurait très bien pu l'empêcher de venir. Je m'apprêtai à sortir lorsque j'ai vu Spencer franchir la porte tête baissée. Je me précipitai vers lui. J'avais envie de le prendre dans mes bras mais je m'arrêtai net en voyant Richard Hobson arrivé à son tour. Spencer jeta un coup d'œil dans ma direction et me fit un sourire timide. Son bleu était devenu violet presque noir. Il se dirigea vers moi et Richard le suivait de près.

« Bonjour. » me dit-il.

« Je pensais que tu viendrais seul. » dis-je à Spencer. Richard se planta devant moi en me tendant la main.

« Je suis Richard Hobson… »

« Je sais qui vous êtes. » grondai-je en ignorant la main qu'il me tendait. La situation était très tendue et bizarre, et Spencer semblait nerveux et Richard Hodson me lança un regard méprisant. « Suis-moi. » dis-je en m'adressant uniquement à Spencer. Nous rentrâmes dans une salle inoccupée contenant une table et deux chaises. Spencer s'assit en face de moi, l'homme qui l'accompagnait se retrouva contraint de rester debout.

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Jon… » Commença Richard.

« Spencer. » lui coupai-je la parole.

« Quoi ? »

« Son prénom est Spencer. » Répétai-je plus fort.

« Cela ne me déranges pas qu'il m'appelle Jon.» intervient Spencer.

« Mais aujourd'hui, tu sais que tu es Spencer Reid, un agent du FBI. » Richard pouffa. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? » lui demandai-je un peu agacé.

« Je n'arrive pas à l'imaginer agent du FBI. » dit-il avec son affreux sourire.

« J'aimerai parler avec Spencer en privée. » lâchai-je d'un ton sec.

« Il n'y a pas de secret entre nous ! » exclama Richard en jetant un drôle de regard à Spencer.

« Il peut rester. » répondit Spencer. « On ne pourrait pas faire vite. » dit-il en tapotant ses doigts sur la table.

« Très bien. Reprenons.» Je lui tendis son dossier, puis il se mit à le lire avec attention. Il semblait si concentrer que pendant l'espace d'une seconde j'ai cru retrouver l'ancien Spencer, celui qui m'aimait par-dessus tous. Il leva la tête vers moi.

« J'étais un surdoué ? »

« Tu es toujours un surdoué. » rectifiai-je. «Tu lis même très vite, 20.000 mots la minutes. » Richard se mit à rigoler.

« Jon ! Un surdoué ? Vous plaisantez ? » Dit-il. « Il ne sait absolument rien faire sans que… »

« Ça suffit. » dis-je énervé. « Toi, tu ne dis rien. Tu laisses ce type te rabaisser. » Reprochai-je à Spencer.

« Il a raison. Je suis incapable de me débrouiller seul. » Je posai ma main sur la sienne. Sa peau était chaude et douce. Je ne voulais plus le lâcher. Spencer fit comme si de rien n'était en continuant à lire le dossier. Richard semblait bouillir intérieurement mais je m'en fichai car Spencer et moi nous étions dans notre bulle et il n'y avait de place pour personne d'autre.

« Il est écrit que j'ai obtenu mon bac à 12 ans ! » dit-il émerveillé.

« Oui, c'est vrai, tu es l'un des plus jeunes diplômé. À 14 ans tu as passé ta licence, à 16 ans tu as obtenu ton Master et à 18 ans tu as eu ton doctorat. Aujourd'hui tu as plusieurs doctorat en maths, physique, en psychologique et philosophie.»

« J'ai de la famille ? » demanda-t-il.

« Lis la suite. » lui conseillai-je. Spencer se replongea dans son dossier. Richard pressa ses mains très fort sur les épaules de Spencer, il tressaillit, puis enleva sa main de mon emprise en s'efforçant de sourire. Je reconnaissais les signes d'une personne maltraitée. Il avait le regard fuyant, il ne supportait pas les contacts.

« Ma mère s'appelle Diana Reid et elle est atteint de schizophrénie ! » s'exclama-t-il sur un ton un peu horrifié.

« Cela explique toute tes petites bizarreries ! » s'exclama Richards en s'adressant à Spencer.

« De quoi parle-t-il ? » demandai-je.

« J'ai tendance à vouloir que tout soit parfaitement rangé. » répondis Spencer.

« Moi, je dirai que tu as plutôt une obsession de la propreté et en plus tu n'arrêtes pas de refaire plusieurs fois les mêmes gestes de manière compulsif . » ricana Richard. « Vous devez surement savoir que la schizophrénie est une maladie qui peut-être héréditaire, et ça … »

« Essayez-vous de dire que Spencer est schizophrène ? » dis-je en fixant Richard.

« Non, mais il faut reconnaître… » Brusquement Spencer se leva et quitta la pièce sans un mot. Richard s'apprêtait à le suivre mais je me plantai devant lui.

« Excusez-moi. » dit-il.

« Vous aimez l'humilier, le frapper et le manipuler. Hein ! Cela doit vous excitez. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler ! »

« C'est le seul moyen que vous ayez trouvé pour que Spencer reste auprès de vous.» dis-je en serrant les poings. Ce serait si facile de lui rendre chaque coup qu'il a donné à Spencer mais cela n'arrangerait rien.

« Jo… non pardon ! Spencer m'aime et je l'aime. Nous sommes heureux ensemble. Il est vrai que qu'Eque fois il peut se montrer mal à droit.» Dit-il.

« Je sais que vous n'avez jamais engagé de détective pour enquêter sur le passé de Spencer, et je pense même que vous avez toujours su pour sa véritable identité.»

« Prouvez-le. » dit-il avec un sourire en coin. « Spencer ne vous croira jamais. » dit-il en me contournant pour sortir.

Je voulais hurler ma frustration. Ce sale type m'horripilait. Je pris une grande respiration pour me calmer, puis je quittai la pièce à mon tour. J'aperçu Spencer près de la machine à café, cette ordure de Richard était en train de l'enlacer dans ses bras. Spencer me lança un regard effrayé. « Il avait vraiment peur de cet homme. Il ne devait pas seulement se contenter de le frapper » pensais-je.

Je me dirigeais vers eux.

«À présent, nous allons parler de certaine chose confidentiel, alors M. Hobson je vous prie d'aller patienter dans la salle d'attente. »

« Des choses confidentielles… » Répéta-il avec ironie. « Vous croyez que je n'ai pas compris votre petit manège. » dit-il en s'éloignant. Je le regardai s'en aller et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à contenir mon agacement.

«Quels sont ces choses confidentielles ? » demanda Spencer. Je me tournais vers lui.

« C'était juste un prétexte pour éloigner Richard. » avouai-je.

« Vous n'auriez pas dû faire ça ! »

« Pourquoi tu endures tout ça ? » Demandai-je tristement. Il essaya de partir mais je lui saisis l'avant-bras.

« Le Spencer que je connaissais ne laisserai personne le traiter de cette manière. »

« Le Spencer que vous connaissiez est tombé d'une falaise et a disparu en mer. » me dit-il sèchement. « Je vous prie de vous mêler vos affaires. »

« Pardonne-moi. Tu as raison.» Dis-je en lui lâchant le bras.

« Je croyais que j'étais venu ici pour qu'on puisse me parler de mon passé. » dit-il en évitant de croiser mon regard.

« C'est exacte. »

« Mais où se trouve les autres membres de l'équipe ? » demanda Spencer.

« Ils enquêtent sur une affaire importante. » répondis-je en essayant de lui prendre la main mais il s'écarta de moi.

« Et bien peut-être que je devrais revenir lorsque tous les autres agents seront de retour. »

« Je vois que je t'ai froissé, mais ne le prend pas comme ça. C'est juste que je m'inquiète pour toi. »

« Ne vous en faites pas pour moi ! » dit-il en partant. J'étais en colère contre moi-même, avec mon attitude je n'ai réussi qu'à le faire fuir. Je l'imaginais rentrer avec ce Richard Hobson.

* * *

Deux heures s'étaient écoulées depuis le départ de Spencer et j'étais toujours furieux il fallait que je trouve un moyen d'extirper Spencer des griffes de ce Richards Hobson, ce ne sera pas chose facile. Mes pensées étaient centrées sur Spencer. Tout à coup je me suis souvenu ce que cet idiot de Hobson a dit sur Spencer. Il était obsédé par le rangement et la propreté. Malgré le fait qu'il ait perdu la mémoire, il a conservé certain trait de sa personnalité. J'étais convaincu qu'il pouvait se souvenir de sa vie passée mais pour cela il faudrait que je le ramène à Quantico.

Je sursautai lorsqu'une main se posa sur mon épaule. C'était Hotch. Trop absorbé, je ne l'avais pas attendu s'approcher de moi. Il avait le visage grave.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » lui demandai-je.

« Nous avons pu arrêter le suspect mais pendant l'opération Emily a eu le bras cassé. »

« Quoi ? »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle va bien, nous l'avons conduit à l'hôpital. JJ et Rossi ont décidé de rester avec elle. » Raconta Hotch. J'étais soulagé d'entendre ça mais tout de même je n'arrêtai pas de me sentir coupable. Il faut dire la vérité. J'avais complètement abandonné mon équipe. Ils n'avaient pas cessé de m'aider durant ces longs mois sans Spencer, et moi je les remercie en les laissant complètement tombé.

« Comment ça s'est passés avec Spencer ? » ajouta Hotch.

« Pas très bien. » dis-je en soupirant de fatigue.

« Comment ça ? »

« Il s'est braqué et c'est de ma faute. »

« Écoutes Morgan, dès qu'Emily sortira de l'hôpital nous rentrerons tous à Quantico avec ou sans Spencer. » m'annonça-t-il.

« Non, nous ne pouvons pas faire ça. »

« Le fait qu'il ait perdu la mémoire ne l'empêche pas de faire ses propres choix et de faire ce que bon lui semble. Nous ne pourrons pas le forcer à venir avec nous s'il ne le désire pas. »

« Mais il vit avec une brute qui finira par le tuer en le tabassant ! » m'exclamai-je en criant. J'avais déjà expliqué la situation de Spencer à Hotch. Je lui avais pourtant dis que Richard Hobson était violent avec Spencer, et ça me choquais qu'il veuille l'abandonné.

« Tu veux que quoi ? L'attacher solidement et le mettre dans le jet. »

« S'il le faut, je suis prêt à le faire. » déclarai-je. Hotch me lança un regard de désapprobation.

« Tu entends ce que tu dis ? » il paraissait réfléchir, puis il ajouta : « Bon, essayons plutôt de lui parler, et de voir si nous arrivons à le convaincre de venir avec nous. »

Nous prîmes immédiatement la route. J'étais mal à l'aise face à Hotch car je l'avais laissé tomber sur cette enquête. J'avais envie de m'excuser mais par où commencer. Il fallait que je dise quelque chose car ce silence devenait pesant. Je m'apprêtais à lui faire mes excuses mais c'est lui qui fut le premier à parler.

« Je sais que ces derniers mois ont été difficile pour toi. Il a fallu que tu fasses le deuil de Spencer que tu croyais décéder, et maintenant tu découvres qu'il est en vie, et qu'il est perdu la mémoire et surtout qu'il soit en couple avec un autre homme. Tu as beaucoup de chose gérer. » Il me jeta un regard en coin. « Comment tu gères tout ça ?»

« Bien. » répondis-je.

« Mais… » Dit-il comme s'il s'attendait à ce que j'ajoute quelque chose d'autre.

« Je suis partagé en deux. D'un côté je suis heureux que Spencer ne soit pas mort mais de l'autre le voir avec ce sale type me tue à petit feu. » Avouai-je.

« C'est normal, n'importe qui dans cette situation ressentirai la même chose. Tu lui as parlé de votre relation ? »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« L'occasion ne s'est pas présentée mais je veux lui dire… »

« Tu as attend le bon moment. » dit Hotch.

« Ouais, c'est ça. » je regardai Hotch, puis je me suis lancé. « Je voulais m'excuser. »

« Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? »

« Je n'ai pas franchement été là pour l'équipe. »

« Non, t'en fais pas pour ça. » Nous sommes arrivée où Spencer habitait. Hotch arrêta le SUV dans l'allée. Hotch prit les devant et sonna à la porte. Pour mon grand déplaisir c'était Richard Hobson qui ouvra.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton désagréable.

« Nous souhaitons parler à Spencer. » dit Hotch avec un air plutôt menaçant. Richard s'écarta de la porte. Il nous dirigea vers le séjour.

« Jon ? Tes amis sont là ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard Spencer fit son apparition. Hotch paraissait choqué en voyant le bleu qu'il avait au visage.

« Spencer qu'est-ce que tu as au coin de l'œil ? »

« C'est à l'air plus grave que ça ne l'est. » murmura-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

« Il faut que tu viennes avec nous à Quantico. » m'empressai-je de dire. Il semblait si surpris.

« De quel droit vous venez chez moi demander à mon petit-ami de vous suivre je ne sais où. » s'indigna Richard. « Sortez immédiatement. »

« Taisez-vous. » ordonna Hotch. « C'est à Spencer qu'on s'adresse. » Il jeta un œil à Richard. Il semblait hésiter.

« J'ai apprécié de découvrir mon passé mais ma vie est ici à présent. Je ne peux pas tout laisser pour vous suivre je ne sais où. »

« Nous avons construit une vie à deux, et vous voulez qu'on détruise tout ça. » intervint Richard. Je fis semblant de ne pas l'entendre en m'adressant directement à Spencer :

« Je pense que si tu retournes dans un environnement familier la mémoire pourrait peut-être revenir. »

« Je regrette mais je ne viendrai pas à Quantico avec vous. » dit-il. Richard Hobson affichait un sourire triomphal. Il serra Spencer dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur ses lèvres. C'était clairement de la provocation. Il nous montrait que Spencer lui appartenait.

« Vous l'avez entendu. Alors sortez de chez moi. » Gronda Richard après sa petite démonstration.

« Derek ! Partons. » Ordonna Hotch. Il a dû presque me trainer vers la sortie.

« Tu sais où nous trouver si tu changes d'avis. » dit Hotch à Spencer. Il hocha la tête en refermant la porte. Peut-être que je e voulais pas voir la vérité en face. Si Spencer refusait de venir avec nous c'était peut-être parce qu'il aimait vraiment Richard Hobson. Non, je refusais de le croire. Il ne pouvait pas aimer sincèrement cette brute. C'était de la peur que je voyais dans ses yeux.

En remontant dans la voiture, j'étais désespéré. Il nous conduisit directement à l'hôpital. À notre arrivez Emily était déjà prête à rentrer à l'hôtel.

* * *

Il était 19h00, et j'étais en train de faire mon sac. Énervé, je balançai le sac à travers la pièce. Je m'allongeai sur le lit en fermant les yeux en l'imaginant allonger près de moi, et il me susurrait à l'oreille combien il m'aimait. Je sentais sa main sur ma joue.

Je sursautai en entendant quelqu'un frapper énergiquement à ma porte. Je me levai et ouvris. C'était Hotch.

« Tu es prêt ? »

« Oui. » répondis-je.

Je pris mon sac en sortant. L'histoire se répétait de nouveau. J'allais m'en aller sans Spencer. Je le perdais de nouveau. Tout à coup je sentis une boule à l'estomac. Je refermai la porte de la chambre. Je me rendis dans le hall avec Hotch. JJ, Rossi et Emily nous attendaient.

« Comment vas ton bras ? » demandai-je à Emily. Elle me sourire.

« J'ai un peu mal mais ça va. » dit-elle. « Et toi ! Tu vas bien ? » Je restais silencieux face à la question. Rossi me tapota amicalement l'épaule.

« On reviendra, t'inquiète. » me dit-il pour me consoler mais ça ne changeait rien pour moi.

« Derek ! » m'interpella JJ. Je me tournai vers elle. « Regarde vers l'entrée. » J'obéis immédiatement. Il y avait Spencer qui se dirigeait vers moi.

« Salut. » dit-il.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demandai-je encore incrédule.

« J'ai réfléchis et je veux me souvenir de ma vie, et le seul moyen c'est de venir avec vous.»


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci à Rose-ange, Elodie57, hoshi pour les review. Voici enfin la suite.**

**Souviens-toi de nous.**

**Chapitre 5.**

Il semblait si émerveillé en franchissant la porte d'entrée de notre appartement. Il me jeta un coup d'œil pour me demander silencieusement l'autorisation de le visiter. Sans dire un mot, j'acquiesçai de la tête. Son sourire s'illumina, puis il ouvrit la porte de la terrasse, laissant un vent frais envahir le séjour.

« Quelle vue ! » S'exclama-t-il. Puis il se tourna vers moi en affichant se sourire qui faisait toujours chavirer mon cœur.

« Tu adorais venir te relaxer sur la terrasse.» Lui racontai-je. Sans réellement m'écouter, il se précipita dans l'appartement. Avant même que je puisse ajouter quelque chose, il était déjà en train de monter l'escalier en courant. Je suis resté planter là. J'avais trop peur que ce soit un rêve, qu'il s'envole et disparaisse. En voyant Spencer ici, j'avais la sensation d'être de nouveau complet.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il redescendu au séjour, la mine triste. Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin en fixant ses yeux noisettes sur moi. Il cachait quelque chose dans son dos. Je m'avançais vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » Demandai-je.

« Il y avait quoi entre nous ? »

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Je connaissais la réponse, je désirai au plus profond de mon être lui dire que nous nous aimions et que nous étions très liés, mais il venait de se libérer d'une relation abusif, et je ne souhaitai pas qu'il pense être obligé de revenir en couple avec moi. Je voulais lui donner plus de temps pour s'habituer à moi, et peut-être qu'il m'aimera à nouveau.

« Nous sommes des amis. » Menti-je. Il continua à me dévisager.

« Qu'est-ce que tu caches dans ton dos ? » Lui demandai-je. Mon cœur battait fort à se rompre lorsque j'ai vu ce qu'il me dissimulait. C'était une photo de nous enlacés dans un parc qui est situé non loin de chez nous.

« Je l'ai trouvé dans une des chambres à l'étage. » Expliqua-t-il. « J'aimerai que tu me dises quel genre d'ami nous étions ? »

« Nous étions un couple. » Avouai-je. « Si je ne t'ai rien dit c'est parce que je ne voulais pas te mettre la pression et que tu ais la sensation d'être pris au piège dans une relation dont tu n'as pas le moindre souvenir. » Je lui pris la photo des mains en ajoutant : « Je te forcerai jamais à revenir avec-moi si tu ne le veux pas. » Lui dis-je pour le rassurer. « Tu es en colère ? »

« Je ne suis pas en colère.»

En entendant ces mots, je fus tellement soulagé. Je l'attrapai et le serrai dans mes bras aussi fort que je le pouvais. Je me battais avec moi-même pour ne pas pleurer.

« Tu es en train de m'écraser. » Dit-il.

Je le lâchai aussitôt. « Excuse-moi. »

« Cela explique ton attitude ! Ta gentillesse envers moi, et aussi le fait que tu n'apprécies pas trop Richard. »

« Richard est un pauvre type. » Lui répliquai-je. Il m'observa quelque seconde, puis sourit.

« Je vais continuer à fouiner un peu partout. » Annonça-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

« Vas-y, après tout c'est aussi chez toi !» déclarai-je. Il se précipita de nouveau à l'étage.

Il connaissait la vérité et il avait l'air de le prendre plutôt bien. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il préfère qu'on soit de simple amis ou… non. Pourquoi je me prenais la tête ? J'avais décidé de lui laisser du temps pour s'adapter à la situation et j'allai m'y tenir.

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte mettant ainsi fin à mes angoisses. Je fus surpris de voir mon boss devant la porte.

« Hotch ! » M'exclamai-je. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Il avait troqué son éternel costume noire pour une tenue plus décontracter, un polo blanc avec un jeans noire.

« Cela fait quelques heures que nous sommes rentrés et je voulais savoir si tout se passait bien avec Reid. » Dit-il en jetant un œil par-dessus mon épaule. « Où est-il ? »

« Il est à l'étage » Répondis-je. « Ne restes pas sur le palier, entre ! » dis-je en m'écartant de la porte. Nous nous sommes rendus dans le séjour, il s'assit sur le fauteuil.

« Que veux-tu boire ? Bière ou… »

« Je ne veux rien. Merci. » Dit-il en m'interrompant. « Finalement, tu lui as parlé de ce qu'il avait entre vous ? De votre relation ?»

« Il est au courant même si je suis pas encore entré dans les détails. »

Hotch m'observa en silence, ça en devenait presque gênant. « Hotch, est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? »

« Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange que Richard Hobson est laissé Spencer s'en aller. » Finit-il par dire.

« Non, en fait, je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchis. » Avouai-je.

« Tu es heureux qu'il soit de retour. »

« Oui, tu ne sais pas à quel point ! » Déclarai-je.

« Mais penses-y ! Richard Hobson est une brute. Il n'aurait jamais laissé Spencer le quitter. » Dit-il en pensivement.

Je réfléchis à mon tour puis j'ajoutai : « Peut-être que Spencer ne lui a rien dit de ses intentions de partir. »

« Oui, peut-être. Ça expliquerait pas mal de chose. » Dit-il en se levant. « Bon, il est temps que je rentre chez moi. »

« Tu pars déjà ! Mais Spencer ne t'a pas encore vu. »

« Je reviendrai, mais pour l'instant vous avez besoin de vous retrouver, donc si tu veux prendre quelques jours je comprendrai. » Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Bonne soirée. » Lui dis-je en lui ouvrant la porte. Il sortit.

Hotch avait réussi à éveiller ma curiosité. J'avais envie que Spencer me dise comment il avait réussi à gérer Richard Hobson.

Je me rendis au premier. Il n'y avait aucun bruit. J'entrai dans la première chambre, la porte de la douche était entrouverte. Je m'approchai discrètement. Spencer se regardait dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo. Il touchait le bleu qu'il avait au coin de l'œil, puis il enleva sa chemise laissant apparaitre d'autre bleu. Mon sang bouillonnait dans mes veines en voyant toute ces marques sur sa peau. Je me suis éloigné avant qu'il me voit.

« Mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce que cet homme t'a fait ? » Je tournai en rond dans la chambre. Si ce sale type était en face de moi je l'aurai démoli sans hésiter.

« Spencer, tout va bien ? » Demandai-je.

« Oui. » Quelques secondes plus tard, il me rejoignit dans la chambre en reboutonnant sa chemise.

«J'ai vu tes bleus. » Lui lançai-je. Il baissa les yeux.

« J'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tu es resté auprès de lui tout ce temps. »

« Je te demande pas de comprendre. » Me dit-il en se laissant tomber sur le lit. Il resta allonger à regarder le plafond.

« Mais ce type était un monstre, un connard. Je ne peux pas comprendre, même si tu as perdu la mémoire t'aurais dû essayer de découvrir ta véritable identité. Si tu l'avais fait, on n'aurait pas été séparé aussi longtemps. Je n'aurais pas vécu ces longs mois de cauchemar durant lesquels je te croyais mort.» Lui reprochai-je. Il se redressa sur le lit en me regardant.

« Quoi que je dise, ça ne changera pas ce qui s'est passé. »

« Je sais mais j'aimerais comprendre. » Lui lançai-je. « Et d'ailleurs comment tu as fait pour te débarrasser de Hobson? Il avait l'air déterminé à te garder avec lui. »

« Je n'ai pas envie de parler de lui. » Soupira-t-il en se mettant à genou sur le lit.

Je m'assis en silence sur le lit. Il s'approcha de moi et enroula ses bras autour de mes épaules. « Je croyais que j'étais-là pour me rappeler de mon passé ? » Je ne répondis pas. Il enleva ses bras et il descendit du lit.

« Si tu ne veux pas me parler de mon passé ce n'est pas grave. » Dit-il en sortant de la chambre.

Je me levai du lit et descendit au séjour. Spencer était en train de feuilleter un livre qu'il avait pris dans la bibliothèque. Il referma le livre. Il passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Ce petit geste me fit sourire. Il était-là avec moi, bien vivant. La vie m'offrait une seconde chance et il fallait que je la saisie.

« J'ai envie de sortir. » dit Spencer.

« Pour aller où ? » Répliquai-je. Il haussa les épaules.

« J'en sais rien. Je ne connais pas le quartier. »


	6. Chapter 6

**Souviens-toi de nous.**

**Chapitre 6.**

**Deux jours plus tard. **

Le réveille sur ma table de chevet indiquait sept heure. Je me décidai à quitter mon lit pour préparer un petit déjeuner pour Spencer. Je souris à cette idée car je ne pensais pas avoir la chance qu'une telle chose arrive de nouveau. J'enfilai un t-shirt et sortis de la chambre. En passant devant la chambre d'ami, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'ouvrir la porte. Spencer était encore endormi. Il était si beau. Je refermai doucement la porte puis je descendis à la cuisine. J'ouvris le frigo et examinai son contenu. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose. J'avais complètement oublié de faire les courses avec tous les évènements de ces derniers jours. Nous avons visité la ville et chaque fois nous mangions dehors.

« Il va falloir que j'aille à la petite épicerie au bout de la rue. » Pensai-je mais je ne voulais pas laisser Spencer seule.

« À quoi tu penses ? » Me dis une voix familière. Je me retournai, Spencer était là dans l'une de ses anciens pyjamas. Pendant une seconde on se serait cru dans une le passé.

« Je pensais à faire les courses et à te préparer un petit-déjeuner. » Répondis-je. Il s'approcha du plan de travail en faisant glisser ses doigts fins sur le marbre.

« Je voulais te dire merci d'être aussi gentil avec moi et de me recevoir chez toi.»

« Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire, et d'ailleurs c'est aussi chez toi. » M'empressai-je d'ajouter.

« Richard ne s'est jamais montré aussi attentionné avec moi. » Il avait presque les larmes aux yeux lorsqu'il ajouta : « Je ne suis pas habitué à ton de gentillesse.»

« Je te le répète tu n'as pas à me remercier. » Dis-je en posant ma main sur la sienne.

« Je vais prendre une douche. » Dit-il en enlevant sa main immédiatement. Il sourit puis ajouta : « On pourrait prendre un petit déjeuner en chemin. »

« En chemin ? » Questionnai-je.

« Oui, aujourd'hui nous allons visiter le BAU.»

« Tu es sûr ? Tu ne préfères pas attendre ?»

« Pourquoi attendre ? » Dit-il en montant l'escalier avec un sourire.

Je montai à mon tour à l'étage pour me préparer. Je pris une douche rapide. J'ouvris la penderie et examinai mes choix finalement j'optai pour une chemise blanche et un pantalon gris. Généralement, je préféré mettre une tenue décontracter pour aller travailler car c'est plus pratique pour les missions sur le terrain mais aujourd'hui j'avais envie d'impressionner Spencer en étant plus classe.

Je finissais de me préparer lorsque je Spencer fit irruption dans la chambre. Il portait un T-shirt blanc et jeans noire.

« Je suis prêt ! » S'exclama-t-il. L'ancien Spencer n'aurait jamais osé se rendre au bureau de cette tenue. Je lui attrapai le bras et le traina devant la penderie. Je sorti un gilet bleu marine et une chemise.

« Tu ne préfères pas mettre ça. » Lui dis-je en lui montrant. Il fit une grimace. Je jetai les vêtements sur le lit et continuai à fouiller dans la penderie.

« Je me sens bien comme ça…» Dit Spencer. Je me retournai et le fixai. «…mais si tu y tiens vraiment alors je vais mettre la chemise et le gilet. » Ajouta-t-il en les ramassant sur le lit. Il avait une attitude de soumission.

« Non, tu n'as pas à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas. » Lui expliquai-je en lui prenant les vêtements des mains. « Reste comme tu es. » Dis-je en remettant les vêtements à leur place. Puis Nous sortîmes de la chambre.

Après une demi-heure dans les bouchons du matin nous finîmes par arriver au BAU. Spencer semblait impressionner par le bâtiment qui se dressait devant lui. Son regard était si lumineux. Il me jeta un œil puis il me sourit.

« Alors c'est ici que je venais travailler ? »

« Oui, tout à fait. »

« Est-ce que j'aimais travailler pour le FBI ? » Questionna-t-il.

« Oui, même s'il avait des moments difficile. »

Je descendis de voiture, Spencer fit de même et me suivit jusqu'à l'entrée. Lorsque nous pénétrâmes dans le hall, toutes les personnes présentent nous dévisagèrent. Certains se firent des messes basses, jetèrent un coup d'œil à Spencer. Il avait l'air mal à l'aise par tous ses pairs yeux posés sur lui.

« Pourquoi ils me regardent ainsi ? » Murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

« Il faut les comprendre, ils te croyaient mort et tout d'un coup te revoilà, et même s'ils ont été mis au courant de ton retour, ce n'est pas la même chose que de te voir en chair en os.» Tentai-je de lui expliquer. Nous franchîmes le hall jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions dans le service d'analyse du comportement. Là aussi les gens eurent le même comportement que ceux du hall. Ils nous fixèrent et j'essayai de ne pas les prêter attention.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » Dit Emily.

« Je fais visiter nos locaux à Spencer pour essayer de stimuler sa mémoire. » Expliquai-je.

« Je suis si contente de le revoir parmi nous ! » S'exclama-t-elle. « Sans toi cet endroit n'a plus été le même. »

Spencer lui sourit. « Moi aussi, je suis content d'être ici » Lui dit-il.

« Oh mon Dieu ! » Cria Garcia en descendant les marches rapidement. Elle se précipita dans les bras de Spencer qui fut surprit. « Je n'arrive pas à le croire. » Dit-elle en larmes.

« C'est vrai qu'elle ne t'a pas encore vu. » Dit Emily. Spencer n'osait pas trop bouger.

« Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer. » Dit-il. Garcia le dévisagea avant d'ajouter : « Donc c'est vrai tu as perdu la mémoire. Tu te souviens pas de moi.»

«Non, je suis désolé.» Dit-il comme presque honteux.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis Penelope Garcia.» Dit-elle en le tirant par le bras. « On va t'aider à te rappeler. Là-bas c'était ton bureau. » Déclara-t-elle en le désignant du doigt. « Allez ! Viens, je vais te montrer mon repère. » Garcia parti en courant avec Spencer en me laissant seul avec Emily.

« Comment ça se passe avec Spencer ? »

« Plutôt bien. J'ai retrouvé Spencer donc je suis le plus heureux des hommes.» Dis-je

« …mais ? » Dit-elle en m'observant.

« Il y a pas de mais. » Rétorquai-je.

« Arrêtes Derek ! Je te connais. Tu ne dis pas tout. » Affirma Emily.

« Eh bien, parfois j'ai l'impression d'avoir à faire avec quelqu'un d'autre de totalement différent du Spencer que j'ai connu. Je ne sais pas si j'ai été clair. »

« C'est normal. Vous avez été séparé durant une année, il a changé et pour ne rien arranger il se rappel même pas de toi ou de son ancienne vie. »

« Ouais, je sais mais c'est frustrant. Me plaignis-je. « J'aimerai tellement qu'on soit ensemble comme avant, que l'on soit un couple pour pouvoir le toucher, l'embrasser… »

« Oui, je comprends. Vous dormez pas dans la même chambre ?»

« Non, je l'ai installé dans la chambre d'ami. »

« C'est mieux ainsi. Laisse le revenir vers toi sans le forcer. » Me conseilla Emily.

« Mais s'il ne revient jamais vers moi ? S'il ne se souvient jamais de moi ? » Dis-je avec une pointe d'angoisse dans la voix.

« Il n'y a que l'avenir qui nous le dira. » Dit Emily en haussant les épaules.

Hotch nous rejoignit la mine sombre. « Je dois te parler. » Me dit-il. « Allons dans mon bureau. » Ordonna-t-il. Emily et moi lui jetèrent un regard d'incompréhension.

«C'est important. » Ajouta-t-il. Je le suivis sans rien dire. Arrivée à son bureau, il referma la porte.

« La police de San Francisco m'a appelé. » Dit-il directement.

« Pourquoi ? » Demandai-je.

« Il semblerait que le Dr Richard Hobson est disparu depuis plus deux jours. C'est un collègue à lui qui a signalé sa disparition. »

« Ah oui, et bien en quoi ça nous concerne ? » Dis-je.

« Spencer est le dernier à avoir vu Hobson. » Déclara Hotch.

« Et alors ? » Demandai-je en refusant de comprendre ce qu'il sous entendait. « Ce type doit être quelque part à se souler en acceptant pas que Reid l'ai quitté. » Ajoutai-je.

« Oui, c'est possible. Est-ce que tu as demandé à Spencer comment il avait fait pour que Hobson le laisse venir ici ? »

« Si mais il ne m'a pas donné de réponse et je n'ai pas insisté. »

« Peut-être que tu avais peur de la réponse. » Dit Hotch.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça. » M'exclamai-je hors de moi. Comment Hotch pouvait croire que Spencer ait pu être à l'origine de la disparition de Hobson.

« Je souhaite parler à Spencer ! » Dit-il.

« Non, je refuse que tu viennes le perturber avec tes histoires. » Dis-je en sortant de son bureau. Je m'arrêtai un instant et jeta un œil à l'open space. Spencer y était entouré des filles de l'équipe. Tous discutaient et riaient puis Spencer tourna la tête vers moi et me sourit.


	7. Chapter 7

**Souviens-toi de nous.**

**Chapitre 7.**

J'attrapai Spencer par le bras et le trainais dans une pièce inoccupé sous les yeux médusés des filles. Une fois seul, je baissais les stores pour être plus tranquille puis j'ordonnais à Spencer de prendre l'un des sièges autour de la table pour s'assoir. Il obéit sans poser de question. Je m'assis à mon tour. Je lui ai annoncé la disparition de Richard Hobson. La police trouvait cette disparition plutôt inquiétante. Il ne semblait pas surpris par ce que je venais de lui apprendre. Il m'a juste sourit en me fixant. Pendant un moment j'ai eu peur. Si Hotch avait raison. Si Spencer savait quelque chose sur la mystérieuse disparition de Richard Hobson.

« Pourquoi tu ne sembles pas étonné ? » Demandai-je. Mes yeux scrutaient chacun de ses mouvements. Il fallait que j'arrive à déterminer s'il me racontait la vérité ou non.

« Pourquoi le devrai-je ? » Dit-il.

« Réponds à ma question ! » Exigeai-je. Il s'appuya contre le dossier de son siège toujours en me fixant avec un air de défi dans le regard.

« Non, je ne suis pas surpris. » Admet-il.

« Pourquoi ? » Questionnai-je.

« Richard est un adulte. Il est libre d'aller et venir où bon lui semble. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais m'en faire pour lui. » Expliqua-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas une réponse. » M'énervai-je en frappant du poing sur la table. Je perdais patience avec son petit jeu stupide et ses réponses évasives. Spencer ouvrit grand les yeux, et je vis la même terreur qu'il avait à San Francisco. Il se leva et quitta la pièce précipitamment. Je réalisai mon erreur et je parti à sa poursuite. Prentiss, JJ et Garcia se plantèrent devant moi le regard sévère.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Prentiss. Les trois jeunes femmes attendaient une réponse de ma part mais je les contournai sans m'arrêter. J'arrivais à l'ascenseur au moment où les portes se refermaient sur Spencer.

« Merde. » Dis-je. Je pris l'escalier pour descendre au hall. J'ai été bête en agissant ainsi. Mon comportement avait dû rappeler de mauvais souvenir à Spencer. J'arrivais enfin dans le hall. Je vis avec horreur que les portes de l'ascenseur étaient grande ouverte. Je couru jusqu'à la sortie. Je regardais à droite, puis à gauche mais il y avait aucune trace de Spencer. Je me dirigeais à ma voiture et je démarrai en trombe.

Depuis ma voiture je scrutai les gens qui marchaient sur le trottoir. J'espérais voir Spencer mais cela n'avait servi à rien. Je fis plusieurs fois le tour de plusieurs quartiers des environs mais Spencer restait introuvable. Au bout d'une heure j'entrais à la maison en espérant le trouver là-bas. En ouvrant la porte j'appelai Spencer à plusieurs reprises mais je n'ai aucune réponse. Je me précipitai au premier mais il n'y avait personne. Les chambres étaient vides. Je compris qu'il n'était pas là. J'enlevai ma veste, et le jeta sur le lit puis je dénouai ma cravate et je la balançai aussi sur le lit.

« Bon sang ! S'il avait au moins eu un portable j'aurai pu l'appeler. » Me lamentai-je avec regret. Je passai toute la matinée à tourner en rond dans l'appartement. L'angoisse avait envahi chaque recoin de mon corps. Je devenais fou.

En fin d'après-midi quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Je me précipitai pour ouvrir en oubliant de jeter un regard par le judas. C'était Spencer qui se tenait devant moi. Sans réfléchir je me jetai dans ses bras et le serra très fort dans mes bras.

« J'étais mort d'inquiétude. » Murmurai-je. Il ne dit rien. Je le fis rentrer rapidement.

« Je suis désolé pour ce matin. » Dis-je aussitôt. « Je n'aurai pas dû crier. »

« Ce n'est rien » Dit-il tout bas en évitant de me regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu étais où durant tout ce temps ? » Lui demandai-je. Il haussa les épaules sans répondre. « J'étais vraiment inquiet. » Ajoutai-je. Spencer me lança un regard froid et distant.

« Je me suis baladé dans la ville. » Dit-il mais au fond de moi j'avais l'impression qu'il me cachait autre chose. Je décidai de ne pas continuer sur cette voie pour ne pas le braquer.

« Tu me pardonnes ? » Demandai-je. Il secoua la tête.

« Allons faire les provisions sinon ce soir nous risquons de mourir de faim. » Plaisantai-je mais Spencer ne décocha aucun sourire.

Je l'emmenai dans notre supermarché habituel où nous avions nos habitudes. Je pris un chariot et Spencer et moi pénétrâmes à l'intérieur.

« Tu te rappelles de cet endroit ? » Questionnai-je. Il secoua la tête pour me dire non. Il refusait toujours de me parler. « Tu comptes me faire la tête encore combien de temps ? » Il haussa les épaules sans me répondre.

Je remplissais le chariot à mesure que nous passions dans les rayons. Spencer restait derrière sans dire un seul mot. Je me rappelai lorsque nous faisions les courses ensemble il y a un an. C'était des moments paisible et simple que j'affectionnais tout particulièrement. Nous marchions l'un à côté de l'autre, et nous discutions de chose légère. J'aimerais tant que cette époque revienne.

J'eus une idée. Spencer était un grand amateur de bonbon en tout genre, donc je l'emmenai au rayon sucrerie.

« Tu veux quoi ? » Lui Demandai-je. Il regarda les différents paquets de bonbon, de sucette, de chewing-gum, de chocolat posé sur les étagères puis il se tourna vers moi.

« Je peux t'attendre dehors ? » Demanda-t-il. Je le fixai quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« Oui, si tu veux. » A peine fini-je ma phrase qu'il partit immédiatement sans se retourner. Où était passé le gentil Spencer de ce matin ? Me demandai-je intérieurement.

vingt minutes plus tard, je finissais les courses. Je me dirigeais vers une caisse pour payer. J'ai dû faire la queue durant dix minutes avant de réussir à passer. Je payai par carte et je sorti du supermarché. Spencer n'était pas devant. Je regardai autour de moi et je le repérai de dos dans une cabine téléphonique.

« À qui pouvait-il bien téléphoner ? » Me dis-je en fronçant les sourcils. Je me dirigeais vers lui en poussant le chariot. Il se retourna au même moment et il me vit qui approchait. Il raccrocha aussitôt puis il me rejoignit avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Tu étais avec qui au téléphone ? » Demandai-je avec curiosité.

« Personne. » Dit-il en me fixant droit dans les yeux. Il me provoquait avec son mensonge mais j'ai décidé de passer au-dessus et de ne pas m'énerver.

« Je t'aide à mettre les courses dans le coffre.» Dit-il en faisant comme si tout allait bien. Pendant qu'il débarrassait le chariot je profitais pour relever le numéro de la cabine avec mon portable.

Arriver à la maison, je ne cessais d'observer le comportement de Spencer. Je posai les paquets rempli de course dans la cuisine, Spencer m'imita puis je montai directement à ma chambre. J'appelai Garcia.

« La déesse de l'informatique s'apprêtait à entrer chez elle. » Chantonna-t-elle.

« Garcia, je t'en prie. Ça ne te prendra que quelque minute. » Suppliai-je.

« Depuis qu'il s'agit de toi, j'ai du mal à dire non. Allez dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour toi. »

« Je vais t'envoi le numéro d'une cabine. À 17 h 30 quelqu'un l'a utilisé pour téléphoner j'aimerai que tu me dises à qui ? »

« Facile. Effectivement il a bien eu un appel à 17 h 30 vers un portable prépayé. Impossible de savoir le nom du propriétaire. Désolé mon chou mais je peux te dire que celui qui a reçu cette appel était dans les environs.

« Merci ma beauté. » Dis-je puis je raccrochai. Je me mis à réfléchir. Etait-ce Richard Hobson ? Ça voudrait dire qu'il a quitté San Francisco pour venir ici mais si c'est le cas pourquoi Spencer l'appellerait? Toute cette histoire n'avait aucun sens pour moi. Je redescendis à la cuisine. Spencer était en train de ranger les courses.

« Est-ce que Richard Hobson est en ville. » Lâchai-je sans passer par quatre chemins. Spencer se tourna vers moi en tenant à la main une boîte de conserve. Il semblait surpris par ce que je venais de lui dire puis sans rien rajouter il reprit son rangement.

« Spencer, tu ne sembles pas réaliser ce que cela signifie si Hobson est en ville. C'est clair qu'il est venu pour toi. » Expliquai-je en m'alarmant.

« C'est impossible que Richard soit ici. » Dit-il calmement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? » Rétorquai-je mais il ne répondit pas. « À qui tu téléphonais si n'étais pas à Richard Hobson ? »

« Pourquoi tu reviens là-dessus ? » Dit-il posément.

« Je veux le savoir et tu vas me le dire. » Pendant plusieurs minutes il resta silencieux puis il dit : « Ce n'était pas Richard. »

« Alors c'était qui ? »

« Cela ne te regarde absolument pas. » Siffla Spencer.

« J'ai fini. » Dit-il fièrement. Je jetai un œil dans le placard en face de lui. Il avait rangé les courses exactement comme il le faisait l'an dernier avant sa disparition. J'ouvris tous les autres placards. Tout était parfaitement coordonné, rangé par type d'aliment puis couleur. J'ouvris le frigo, c'était exactement la même chose. Rien ne dépassait.

« Pourquoi tu as rangé les courses de cette manière? » M'empressai-je de lui demander.

« Je n'en sais rien. » Dit-il. « Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Ce n'est pas bien ? »

« Non, c'est juste que tu les rangeais de cette façon quand tu vivais ici. » Expliquai-je.

« Ah oui ! C'est bon signe. Peut-être que ma mémoire a été stimulé.» Dit Spencer en souriant. « Je propose que nous fassions le diner. » Ajouta-t-il.

« Ok. Tu veux manger quoi ? »

« J'en sais rien, surprend moi ! » S'exclama-t-il.

Je décidai de faire un repas simple. Un steak accompagné d'un peu de riz blanc et de petit légume. Spencer décida de m'aider. Pendant tout ce temps je n'arrêtais pas de lui jeter des coups d'œil intrigués et suspicieux. J'étais sûr qu'il me cachait quelque de chose.

Au bout d'une heure le repas fut prêt. Nous nous sommes installés à la table pour diner avec une bouteille de vin blanc.

Pendant tout le diner, j'avais à peine touché à mon assiette. Je me posais beaucoup trop de question au sujet de Spencer. Je décidai de revenir à la charge à propos de Richard Hobson.

« Si Hobson n'est pas en ville et s'il n'est pas à San Francisco alors où peut bien-t-il être ? »

Spencer déposa sa fourchette et me regarda. « Tu ne laisses jamais tombé. »

« Non, effectivement. » Répondis-je.

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'il s'est réfugié dans sa seconde propriété qui se trouve à quelques kilomètre de San Francisco. » Dit Spencer mais j'avais du mal à le croire.

« Ok. Donc tout à l'heure à qui téléphonais-tu? »

« Un ami. » Dit-il.

« Quel ami ? »

« Tu ne le connais pas. » Dit-il en continuant à me fixer.

« Alors comme ça tu as un ami ici en ville ? »

« Comment sais-tu que cette ami est ici ? »

« J'ai fait tracer ton appel. » Répondis-je. Spencer sourit.

« Tu es un véritable agent du FBI. » Répliqua-t-il. « Fouiner est une seconde nature chez toi. » Ajouta-t-il.

Il attrapa la bouteille de vin et se versa un peu dans un verre. Il but une gorgée. « Ce vin est bon mais il n'arrive pas à la cheville des vins que Richard à l'habitude de consommer. Il ne boit que des grands crues qui valent une petite fortune.» Raconta-t-il en regardant son verre.

« Je suis lasse de ce petit jeu. Et en plus tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment tu as fait pour que Hobson te laisse tranquille ? »

« Moi, je suis lasse de toute tes questions. Je vais me coucher. » Dit-il en quittant la table.


	8. Chapter 8

**Souviens-toi nous.**

**Chapitre 8.**

Je me réveillai en sursaut de mon lit, mon cœur battait très fort dans ma poitrine. Je venais de faire un horrible cauchemar dans lequel Spencer essayai de me tuer avec mon propre arme de service. Quand j'y repense ce rêve était complètement ridicule. Spencer serait incapable de volontairement faire du mal à quelqu'un. Une petite voix intérieure ajouta l'ancien Spencer. Je ne connaissais pas vraiment le jeune homme qui dormait dans l'autre chambre.

Je passais une main dans ma figure en sueur puis je décidais de me lever. J'ouvris la porte et je vis Spencer qui essayait de descendre les marches en silence. Où allait-il à deux heures du matin ? Pourquoi essayait-il de sortir en douce ?

J'attrapais le premier vêtement qui me tombait sous la main et je l'enfilai sans faire de bruit. Au moment où je descendais au séjour sans me faire voir, Spencer était déjà en train de refermer la porte d'entrée. Je sorti de l'immeuble en courant. Je le vis qui partait à pied en direction du nord. Je décidais de le suivre sans me faire repérer. J'aurai pu l'appeler avant qu'il ne sorte de l'appartement mais j'étais curieux de découvrir ce que Spencer me cachait. Au bout d'une heure à le suivre, il entra enfin dans un hôtel du centre-ville. Je l'observais qui se dirigeait vers l'accueil où une jeune réceptionniste lui fit son plus beau sourire commercial en lui remettant une clé. J'entrai à mon tour et je le regardai de loin prendre l'ascenseur. Il semblerait qu'il se rendait au troisième étage. Les portes du deuxième ascenseur s'ouvrirent et je me précipitais à l'intérieur où un groom me dévisageait sévèrement en sortant. Je fis mine de ne pas lui prêter attention. J'appuyai sur le bouton et les portes se refermèrent. Je m'impatientai. J'avais l'impression que ce stupide ascenseur était au ralentit. J'avais tellement peur que Spencer soit déjà arrivé. Si c'était le cas qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? Je ne pourrais pas frapper à toute les portes de l'étage en disant aux gens s'ils n'avait vu un jeune homme.

Arrivé au troisième étage, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et je bondis à temps dans le couloir pour apercevoir Spencer qui entrait dans la chambre du fond. Je pressai le pas et m'arrêtai devant cette fameuse chambre. Sur la porte il y avait écrit en lettre doré 146. Je fixai bêtement la porte en prenant conscience que je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchit à ce que je pouvais découvrir derrière cette porte (Peut-être Richard Hobson ?) mais j'étais trop proche de la vérité pour reculer. Je frappai à la porte.

Un homme à peu près de l'âge de Spencer m'ouvrit la porte. Il était de type hispanique avec son teint halé et ses cheveux sombre. Il resta sans rien dire en me fixant. Visiblement il me connaissait. Quelques secondes plus tard Spencer s'approcha de la porte et me vit.

« Tu m'as suivis. » Dit-il avec colère.

Puisqu'aucun des deux ne m'invitaient à entrer je décidais de me passer de leur permission. La chambre était petite mais assez confortable. Il y avait qu'un seul lit sur lequel était posé un sac noir entrouvert.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ici ? » Questionnai-je Spencer. « Et avec cet homme ? » Ajoutai-je. Spencer me tourna le dos sans dire un mot de plus.

« J'en ai assez. » Criai-je. « Qu'est-ce que tout cela veut dire ? »

« Monsieur, il ne faut pas en vouloir à Jo…Spencer. » Dit l'autre jeune homme. « C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de venir ce soir. » Expliqua-t-il. Tout ceci n'avait aucun sens pour moi.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Lui demandai-je avec agacement.

« C'est un ami de San Francisco. » S'empressa d'ajouter Spencer. « Il s'appelle Armando Garido. »

« Un ami ! » Répétai-je.

« Oui, c'est lui que j'ai appelé de la cabine du supermarché. il m'a annoncé qu'il était à Washington.»

« On devrait lui dire. » Dit Armando Garido. « J'ai marre de vivre dans la crainte.» Ajouta-t-il.

« Me dire quoi ? »

Spencer se décida à me regarder. « J'ai fait quelque chose de terrible. » Marmonna-t-il.

« Nous avons fait quelque chose terrible. » Rectifia Armando Garido.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? » Les interrogeais-je. L'inquiétude me gagnait en pensant à ce qu'ils pourraient me dire.

Spencer commença à faire des va et vient dans la petite chambre. Il était nerveux. Armando s'assit sur le lit et laissa la parole à Spencer.

« J'en pouvais plus des insultes, des humiliations et des coups. Ton arrivé avec l'équipe du BAU à son Francisco a été le déclic pour me faire comprendre que je ne pouvais plus vivre de cette façon. Richard était un hypocrite. Je me suis toujours douté qu'il me mentait à propos de mon passé mais j'avais bien trop peur de lui pour l'affronter en face. J'avais décidé de partir sans rien lui dire. C'était à la fois par peur et par lâcheté. Donc, j'ai attendu que Richard parte à la clinique pour faire mon sac à toute vitesse mais malheureusement quand j'ai ouvert la porte pour partir il se trouvait là. En voyant mon sac, il comprit immédiatement mes intentions. Il me gifla si fort que je m'écroulai sur le sol de l'entrée. Je saignais de la bouche il a profita que je sois au sol pour m'asséner plusieurs coups de pieds. Il me traîna jusqu'au séjour puis il continua à me frapper…»

Spencer s'arrêta comme s'il avait du mal à respirer. Je le pris par le bras et le fis s'asseoir sur le seul fauteuil présent dans la chambre. En voyant une larme couler sur sa joue, je ressentis une rage féroce me brûler de l'intérieur. Décidément Je haïssais ce Richard Hobson. Spencer se ressaisit puis continua : «…à ce moment-là Armando est arrivé… » Dit Spencer en regardant le jeune homme assit sur le lit. « Il s'est jeté sur Richard. » Armando acquiesçait à mesure que Spencer racontait ce qui s'était passé. « Ils se sont battu mais Richard a eu le dessus. J'étais là en train de regarder Richard étouffer Armando alors j'ai pris la statuette en bronze qui trônait sur le buffet du séjour puis je la soulevais au-dessus de ma tête… » Spencer reproduisait en même temps les gestes de son récit. « …et je l'ai abattu sur la tête de Richard. Il tomba par terre complètement inerte. Il ne bougeait plus. »

Spencer fixait intensément ses mains qui tremblaient. « Elles étaient pleine de sang. » Dit-il au bord des larmes.

« Oh mon dieu Spencer ! » Le plaignis-je. Son corps tremblait de partout. Je m'approchai de lui et le serrait dans mes bras mais il continuait à trembler.

« Qu'avez-vous fait du corps ? » Demandai-je. Spencer s'éloigna aussitôt de moi. Il passait une main dans ses cheveux ondulés.

« Il y a une chambre secrète dans la maison. C'était là que Richard rangeait ses jouets bizarre qu'il aimait utiliser sur moi.» Dit-il. « Armando m'a aidé a transporté le corps de Richard dans la pièce. »

Je n'étais pas choqué par ce qu'avait fait Spencer mais j'étais déçu qu'il ne me fasse pas assez confiance pour me le dire depuis le début. Je me suis souvenu que pour lui je n'étais qu'un étranger. Il ne se rappelait pas de moi. Je songeai avec regret qu'à une époque j'avais toute sa confiance. j'étais le seul qui comptait.

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir appelé la police ? » Interrogeai-je. « Ce que vous venez de me raconter était clairement de la légitime défense.»

« Nous avons paniqué. » Expliqua Spencer. « Nous avons fait la premier chose qui nous a traversé l'esprit. Cacher le corps. C'était stupide mais nous avions peur de finir en prison. » S'exprima Spencer. Je comprenais qu'ils aient paniqué mais pourquoi Armando avait suivit Spencer jusqu'ici?

« Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ici ? » Lui demandai-je.

« Je suis venu chercher Spencer pour que nous puissions partir loin d'ici avant que le corps de Richard ne soit découvert par les autorités. »

« Spencer allait m'abandonner une fois de plus. » Pensai-je.

« Tu allais fuir ! C'est pour ça que tu l'as rejoint en pleine nuit.» Grondai-je sur Spencer. Je revis encore cette terreur dans ses yeux. Cela faisait deux fois que je provoquais une telle réaction chez lui et je n'aimais pas ça.

« Rassurez-vous Spencer a refusé de venir avec moi. » S'empressa de dire Armando.

« C'est vrai ? Mais pourquoi refuser ?» Demandai-je à Spencer.

« Il y a quelques jours j'aurais pu m'en aller mais plus maintenant. J'ai envie de rester ici avec toi.»

« Mais Pourquoi ? » Répétai-je.

« Je ne me souviens toujours pas de notre passé mais j'ai appris à t'apprécier durant ces quelques jours passés à tes côtés. » Déclara Spencer. Je souriais intérieurement. « Je ne veux pas m'en aller. » Ajouta-t-il.

« C'est bien beau tout ça mais nous sommes toujours dans le pétrin. » Signala Armando.

Il était hors de question que je laisse Spencer s'éloigner de moi encore une fois.

« Lorsqu'il fera jour nous irons tous les trois parler à Hotchner. Il saura quoi faire. » Dis-je.

« C'est qui ce Hotchner ? » Demanda Armando.

« C'est mon supérieur. » Répondis-je.

« Vous voulez qu'on aille parler à un agent du FBI ! » S'exclama-t-il.

« Oui, c'est quelqu'un de bien. Il saura nous aider. » Affirmai-je.

Armando ne semblait pas convaincu. « Vous vous rendez compte que nous risquons la prison. Spencer ne fera pas long feu dans un endroit pareil. »

Je jetai un œil à Spencer et je compris ce qu'Armando voulait dire. Ce garçon frêle deviendrait la proie des pires monstres qui pullulent en prison. Je secouai la tête pour me sortir ces idées de la tête. Nous suivrons mon plan. Nous essayerons d'abord de parler à Hotch s'il y a pas de solution alors je suivrai Spencer n'importe où dans le monde mais je ne laisserai personne nous séparer.

« Vous êtes prêt à venir raconter votre version de l'histoire ? » Demandai-je à Armando.

« Je ne laisserai jamais tomber Spencer. » Affirma-t-il.

« Nous passerons vous prendre demain. » Annonçai-je. «Rentrons à la maison. » Dis-je à Spencer.

* * *

Spencer et moi rentrâmes chez nous. Sur tout le trajet du retour il resta silencieux mais lorsque nous franchîmes la porte d'entrée de l'appartement Spencer murmura : « Il aurait mieux valu que je meurs sur cette falaise. »

« Ne dis jamais ça. » m'exclamai-je en le tirant vers moi pour qu'il soit en face de moi. Je lui caressai le visage avec tendresse. « Tu ne sais pas combien j'ai vécu l'enfer sans toi. » Lui Dis-je au creux de l'oreille. « Je ne veux plus connaitre ça. »

Je passai doucement ma main sur sa joue, sur son menton, puis sur ses lèvres. Je sentis le frémissement de la peau de Spencer lorsque je le touchais de cette façon. Je m'approchai de plus en plus de lui mais au moment où j'allais l'embrasser il s'éloigna rapidement de moi et s'assit sur le canapé. Je ressentis une énorme frustration.

« Désolé. » Dit-il. Je m'assis à côté de lui. « Je t'apprécies beaucoup mais je ne ressens pas cette amour que tu dis ressentir pour moi. » Expliqua-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas grave car je sais que tôt ou tard tu m'aimeras. »

« Tu as l'air si sûr de toi. »

« Oui, c'est pour cela que je t'attendrai. » Lui susurrai-je.

« Tu m'attendras ? » Répéta-t-il. « Combien de temps ? »

« Le temps qu'il faudra. » Répondis-je.

« Toute la vie. » Dit-il.

«Oui, tout la vie. » Répliquai-je.

« Richard me disait souvent que nous étions liés pour la vie et que rien pouvait nous séparer. » Dit-il avec regret et tristesse. « Je voulais le croire de toutes mes forces. C'était vital pour moi car cela m'aidait à supporter tout cette souffrance.» Soudain Spencer enleva son t-shirt et me montra ses bleus. Certains étaient plus récents que d'autre. Il avait aussi quelques cicatrices. «Voilà comment m'aimait Richard. Avec violence et avec les coups. Il ne savait aimer que de cette façon. »

« Mon amour pour toi peut-être qualifié de passionnel remplit de douceur, mais jamais de violent. » Lui dis-je. Il se contenta de me fixer droit dans les yeux sans rien me dire de plus.

« Je t'aime Spencer. » Murmurai-je.

« Tu ne devras pas m'aimer. Je risque de finir en prison. »

«J'ai toute les raisons de t'aimer et tu ne finiras pas en prison. » Dis-je.

Je retentai de l'embrasser de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, il me laissa faire. Il ouvrit un peu plus les lèvres. Notre timide baisé se transforma en un baisé brûlant. Je sentais sa langue chaude dans ma bouche. Il devint plus fougueux, plus féroce et j'adorai ça. Spencer finit par mettre fin à notre baiser. Je ressentis une deuxième frustration.

« Oses me dire en face que tu ne ressens pas de l'amour pour moi. » Dis-je en reprenant mon souffle. Spencer se leva du canapé.

« Où tu vas ? » Lui lançai-je.

« Je vais me coucher. » Dit-il en montant les marches. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

* * *

Le lendemain matin Spencer et moi nous prîmes notre petit-déjeuner ensemble. Je le sentais si proche de moi et c'était tellement agréable. Il ne manquait qu'une seule chose pour que tout soit parfait. C'était qu'il se souvienne de nous, de notre histoire et de tous ce que nous avons vécu et partagé.

À 8 h 00 nous partîmes chercher Armando Garido à son hôtel. Sur le chemin je décidai de poser un peu plus de question sur Armando.

« Comment as-tu connu Armando ? » Demandai-je à Spencer.

« C'est Richard qui nous a présenté. Armando est artiste. Richard acheté plusieurs de ses œuvre. D'ailleurs la statuette de bronze avec lequel je l'ai frappé est une œuvre créée par Armando. » Expliqua Spencer.

« Tu le fait vraiment confiance ? »

« Oui, il a été là pour moi. »

« Je pense qu'Armando est amoureux de toi. » Lui dis-je.

« Tu dis n'importe quoi. »

«Alors pourquoi ferait-il tout ça pour toi ? »

« Parce que c'est mon ami ! » S'exclama Spencer. Décidément Spencer était naïf.

Nous arrivâmes devant la chambre d'Armando. Je pris les devants et je frappai à la porte mais personne ne répondit. J'insistai durant quelques minutes mais rien. Je craignais qu'il se soit finalement enfui. Spencer semblait plutôt inquiet. Il me regarda puis devina ce que je pensai.

« Non, il ne m'a pas laissé tomber. » Grommela-t-il.

«Demandons à la réception s'il est encore là. » Proposai-je.

C'était un jeune homme qui tenait la réception. « Bonjour. Puis-je vous être utile ? »

« Oui, Armando Garido est-il là ? » Demandai-je. Le jeune homme consulta ses registres avant de nous répondre.

« Non, il a quitté notre hôtel ce matin très tôt. »

« Merci. » Lui dis-je. Le jeune homme me sourit en retour. « Allons-y. » Dis-je à Spencer.

Durant le trajet, Spencer avait l'air nerveux. Il n'arrêtait pas de se faire craquer les doigts comme il le faisait auparavant. Je souris discrètement en le regardant faire. Tous ces petits gestes me donnèrent de l'espoir qu'il se souvienne un jour.

« Tous ira bien. Cela aurait été mieux avec le témoignage d'Armando mais tu peux aussi t'en sortir sans. » Tentai-je de le rassurer.

« Je ne m'en fais pas pour moi. Je suis inquiet pour Armando. » Expliqua-t-il.

« Il s'est enfui. » Ajoutai-je.

«Je crois que quelque chose lui ait arrivé.»

« Quelque chose comme quoi ? » Demandai-je. Spencer haussa les épaules.

Une fois au BAU, nous filâmes directement dans le bureau de Hotch. Il était déjà en plein travail. Il leva les yeux vers Spencer et moi. Il semblait surpris de nous voir ici après la discussion que lui et moi avons eue hier.

« Nous devons parler. » Dis-je.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Spencer s'assit en face de son bureau et raconta tout ce qu'il m'avait dit hier soir, puis Hotch s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise en fronça les sourcils en fixant Spencer.

« Je te crois Spencer. » S'exprima-t-il d'une voix rauque.

« Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire ? » Questionnai-je Hotch.

« Je vais appeler la police de San Francisco pour leur dire où se trouve le corps de Richard Hobson. » Expliqua-t-il. Hotch attrapa son téléphone et appela directement l'inspecteur en charge de l'affaire. Il lui a seulement dit où était le corps sans révéler qui était sa source.

« La police est en route pour le domicile de Richard Hobson. » Dit-il en raccrochant.

« Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas dénoncé ? » Dit Spencer surpris par l'attitude de Hotch.

« Ainsi il ne pourront pas immédiatement émettre de mandat d'arrêt contre toi. Ça te donnera un peu de temps pour préparer ta défense et te trouver un bon avocat. » Expliqua Hotch.

Tous les trois dans le bureau nous attendions que l'inspecteur rappelle Hotch. Je jetai un œil à l'horloge accroché au mur. Une demi-heure s'était seulement écoulée. Le temps semblait défiler à compte-gouttes. L'attente devenait insupportable. Je décidais de m'assoir. Moi aussi j'étais nerveux.

Le silence qui régnait dans le bureau fut brisé lorsque le téléphone retentit. Hotch décrocha. Il dit à peine quelques mots puis raccrocha.

« La police est au domicile de Hobson, les agents ont trouvé la fameuse pièce dissimulée mais ils n'ont pas trouvé de corps. » Dit-il. Spencer était sous le choc et moi aussi.

« Ce…ce n'est…pas possible. » Balbutia Spencer.

« Cette Armando Garido aurait pu déplacer le corps. » Supposa Hotch.

« Non. Il n'avait aucun intérêt à faire ça. » Affirma Spencer.

« Peut-être qu'une troisième personne était au courant. » Ajoutai-je. Spencer secoua la tête. « Non. »

« Il n'y avait qu'Armando et moi qui étions au courant. »

« Alors la derniers possibilité c'est que Richard Hobson ne soit pas mort comme tu le pensais. Il a juste été blessé.» Déclarai-je.

«Je préférais que tu es tort. » Dit Spencer sur un ton effrayé.


	9. Chapter 9

**Souviens-toi de nous.**

**Chapitre 9.**

Je ramenai une tasse de café à Spencer qui était toujours dans le bureau Hotch. Il prit la tasse d'une main tremblante. J'ai même pensé qu'il allait se renverser du café brûlant. La possibilité que Richard soit encore vivant l'effrayait plus que tout. Je le regardais d'un œil inquiet. Cet homme lui inspirait une telle peur. Je posai une main sur son épaule en retour il s'efforça de me sourire.

« Racontes-moi ta vie avec Richard ! » Dis-je. Il tint la tasse à deux mains et but une gorgée de café. Il était clair qu'il n'avait aucune envie de parler de tout ça.

« N'est pas peur de m'en parler. » Ajoutai-je.

« Je te l'ai déjà expliqué. Richard se trouvait là à mon réveil à l'hôpital. Je ne me rappelais plus de rien et j'étais seul. Je crois que c'est pour cela que je me suis autant accroché à lui. J'avais besoin de lui. »

« Tu m'a déjà dit tout cela. Je veux que tu me dises d'avantages. » Insistai-je. Il me jeta un coup d'œil rapide qui me disait clairement que je lui en demandai trop. Il déposa la tasse sur le bureau et se leva en me tournant le dos.

« Au début, Richard était complètement différent… » Commença-t-il d'une voix triste. « C'était un homme gentil et adorable… » Il se tourna vers moi en levant les yeux vers moi et me sourit. Il était clair que Spencer avait eu de l'affection pour cet homme et cette idée me mettait hors de moi. «…N'ayant aucun endroit où aller à ma sortie de l'hôpital, il m'accueilli chez lui et notre relation amicale c'est très vite transformée en relation de couple… » Entendre cela me faisait bien plus de mal que je ne l'imaginai. Je ne supportai pas l'idée qu'un autre homme ait pu partager une intimité avec Spencer.

« Un soir sur la plage j'ai discuté à peine cinq secondes avec un homme qui promenait son chien. En rentrant à la maison, j'ai trouvé Richard assit dans le fauteuil du salon. Il semblait si calme… » Spencer clignait nerveusement des yeux et il avait dû mal à parler mais il reprit son récit sur le même ton mélancolique. « …Richard m'a demandé avec qui j'étais en train de discuter sur la plage mais je lui ai répondu personne. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il m'observait depuis la terrasse. Il s'est levé en me regardant d'un œil mauvais puis il m'a giflé si fort que je me suis affalé sur le sol. Il m'a accusé de le prendre pour un crétin. Je me suis relevé et je lui ai foncé dessus mais il me l'a fait payer assez cher… » Il semblait tellement souffrir et moi j'étais si démuni. « …ça été le début de l'enfer. Du jour au lendemain, il ne supportait plus le moindre retard de ma part. Je devais tenir la maison. Je devais lui servir le petit-déjeuner tous les matins à heure fixe, c'était pareille pour le diner. Je n'avais le droit de sortir que pour faire les courses. Si l'une de ses conditions n'étaient pas rempli il n'hésitait pas à me donner une raclée. »

Je serrai les poings avec colère. « Et tu acceptes ça ? » Dis-je.

« La vérité c'est que j'avais peur. » Dit-il en haussant les épaules. « Ce que Richard veut, Richard l'obtient toujours. Il me voulait près de lui alors il faisait en sorte de me garder près de lui. » Expliqua-t-il simplement.

« Il ne te ferra plus jamais de mal. » Essayai-je de le rassurer.

« C'est faux. » Répliqua-t-il. « S'il est mort, j'irai sûrement en prison pour longtemps et s'il est encore en vie, le connaissant il cherchera à se venger à tout prix. Au mieux il me fera enfermer pour agression et au pire il essayera de me tuer. Peut-être que je devrais m'en aller loin d'ici.»

« Aucune de ces hypothèses ne se réalisera… » Dis-je. « Personne ne t'arrachera à moi. » J'enroulai mes bras autour de Spencer. Doucement il me serra à son tour. « …mais si tu es déterminé à fuir alors je te suivrais n'importe où.»

« Tu ferais ça ! Tu abandonnerais ta carrière, ta famille, tes amis, ta vie pour être avec moi ! » S'étonna Spencer en s'écartant de moi pour me regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu en doute ? »Demandai-je en passant ma main dans ses cheveux.

« Je te demanderais jamais un tel sacrifice. » Dit-il.

Hotch entra dans le bureau mettant fin à ce moment que nous passions seuls. Il dévisagea Spencer d'un air grave.

« J'ai réservé trois billets d'avion pour San Francisco. Nous partons demain à sept heures du matin. » Expliqua-t-il.

« Est-ce une bonne idée de repartir pour San Francisco ? » L'interrogeai-je.

« Il vaut mieux prendre les devants avant qu'un mandat soit délivré à l'encontre de Spencer. J'ai aussi pris contact avec un avocat là-bas. » Dit-il.

« Merci énormément. » Dit Spencer.

« Ce n'est rien. Je t'aiderai tant que je le pourrai. » Ajouta Hotch. Il serra Spencer dans ses bras en lui tapotant le dos.

« Courage. » Dit-il en lâchant Spencer.

* * *

En sortant de l'immeuble une vague de chaleur nous envahîmes. Il n'y avait aucune brise de fraîcheur. Spencer et moi prîmes un taxi pour nous rendre dans le centre-ville. Nous passâmes en face d'un petit café. Spencer fit s'arrêter le taxi et descendit. Je le suivis intriguer. Debout devant le petit établissement il s'écria avec certitude: « Je connais cette endroit. »

Je reconnu le lieu à mon tour. Spencer avait vécu à quelques rues d'ici et chaque matin durant des années il venait prendre son café à cet endroit jusqu'à notre emménagement ensemble.

Il se précipita à l'intérieur. Un arôme de café torréfié m'enveloppa. Spencer se dirigea jusqu'au comptoir où une jeune femme rousse avec un tablier servait des tasses de café aux clients qui attendaient.

« Tu te rappelles de cet endroit. » Dis-je.

« Oui, j'ai des sortes de flash qui me revienne. Je venais ici boire un café, et je crois que je prenais aussi un dessert. » Il semblait réfléchir. « Un muffin au chocolat ! » S'exclama-t-il.

« As-tu d'autre flash ? » Demandai-je. Il secoua la tête pour me dire non. « Puis que nous sommes ici nous pouvons déjeuner. » Lui dis-je.

Nous prîmes place à une table. Je profitai de ce moment tranquille tous les deux pour lui parler de notre couple pour stimuler sa mémoire. Après le déjeuner, je l'ai emmené dans la plus part des lieux que nous fréquentions avant sa disparition mais malheureusement il n'a pas eu d'autre flash. Il était dix-neuf heures lorsque nous décidâmes d'entrer à la maison pour nous reposer.

* * *

Une fois dans l'appartement, Spencer se dirigea vers le buffet. Il prit deux verres et une bouteille de bourbon. Il déposa le tout sur le comptoir. Il versa un peu d'alcool dans chacun des verres. Il me donna un et il prit l'autre en disant : « C'était l'alcool préféré de Richard. » Puis il but son verre d'une gorgée et se versa un autre. Je lui pris des mains.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?» Dit-il en suivant le verre du regard.

« Monte prendre une douche. » Lui conseillai-je. Il sourit et monta à l'étage.

Ce soir, il allait faire encore chaud. Je me réfugiai sur la terrasse. Je m'accoudai à la rambarde et regardai les lumières de la ville.

Je réfléchissais à notre départ pour San Francisco. Spencer se ferait-il arrêter ? Si seulement cet idiot d'Armando Garido ne s'était pas enfui. Son témoignage aurait été d'une grande aide. Je devrais demander à Garcia de retrouver ce type et j'irai moi-même le chercher. J'entendis du bruit qui provenait de l'étage au moment où j'entrai dans le séjour.

« Spencer. » Appelai-je mais il n'a pas répondu. Je montai les marches. J'allumai la lumière du couloir et je remarquai immédiatement les goûtes de sang sur la moquette. Instinctivement je me dirigeais sans faire de bruit jusqu'à ma chambre. J'ouvris doucement le tiroir du haut de la commode. Je fouillai dedans à la recherche de mon arme.

« Est-ce que c'est ça que vous cherchez ? » Dit une voix rauque. Je me retournai et je vis Richard qui menaçait Spencer avec ma propre arme. Je fis un pas vers eux.

« Je vous conseille de rester où vous êtes ? » Dit-il en pointant cette fois-ci l'arme sur moi.

« Tu es blessé ? » Demandai-je à Spencer.

« Non, c'est Armando. » Répondit-il. « Il est dans la chambre d'ami. »

Richard passa un bras autour des épaules de Spencer et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Tu as dû bien t'amuser avec ce moins que rien » Dit-il à Spencer. « Fais lui tes adieux. » Richard allait me tirer dessus.

« Non, il n'a rien à voir avec nous. » S'écria Spencer qui essayait de se libérer de l'emprise de Richard.

«Tu trompes chéri. C'est pour le rejoindre que tu as failli m'ouvrir le crâne. »

«Je suis désolé.» Dit Spencer.

« Vous allez le lâcher ou… »

« Ou quoi ? » Dit-il en souriant. « Jon est à moi et malgré qu'il m'ai énormément déçu je continue à l'aimer. »

Spencer essaya de saisir l'arme mais Richard le frappa violement au visage. Je profitai de la situation pour l'attaquer. Il m'assena un violent coup de poing dans les côtés. Je ripostai en lui donnant un coup tête. Il recula de quelque pas avec une main sur sa bouche en sang.

« Ordure. » Beugla Richard. Il leva l'arme dans ma direction. Il s'apprêtait à me tirer dessus lorsque Spencer le frappa. Un coup de feu retentit et je senti une terrible douleur au bas ventre. J'étais touché. Je m'appuyai contre le mur pour ne pas m'écrouler au sol mais la douleur était beaucoup trop forte. Je senti mes pieds se dérober au-dessus de moi et je m'affalai sur le sol. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Spencer.

Il se précipita vers moi mais Richard l'arrêta dans sa course en l'attrapant par le bras.

« Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi… » Dit Richard. «…alors je ne peux pas te laisser vivre sans moi. »

Richard força Spencer à descendre au séjour. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui faire ? » Me demandai-je.

J'essayai de me lever en rassemblant toutes mes forces. Il fallait que je l'arrête avant qu'il fasse du mal à Spencer. J'attrapai mon portable dans la poche de mon jeans et j'appelai directement la police avant de descendre au séjour.


	10. Chapter 10

**C'est le dernier chapitre. Et oui tout à une fin. J'ai aimé écrire cette histoire et la partager avec vous. Je vous remercie pour l'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout. J'espère que ce dernier chapitre plaira à tous. **

**Souviens-toi nous.**

**Chapitre 10.**

Au moment où je descendais les marches avec difficultés, j'entendis plusieurs fracas provenant du rez-de-chaussée. Je jetai un regard rapide dans le séjour. Richard essayait de trainer Spencer hors de l'appartement mais il résistait malgré les menaces. Spencer n'avait aucune chance face à Richard qui le tenaient par les cheveux. Moi, je continuai à perdre du sang et la douleur me sciait en deux.

« J'ai appelé les flics ! » Criai-je en arrivant dans le séjour. Richard me jeta un coup d'œil abasourdi. Visiblement il était étonné de me voir encore en vie. Il n'hésita pas à braquer de nouveau l'arme sur moi et tira. J'eu le réflexe de plonger au sol pour me mettre à couvert. La balle alla se loger sur le mur derrière-moi.

« Arrêtes ! Ne lui tire pas dessus. » Gronda Spencer. « Je te suivrai où tu voudras mais ne lui fais pas de mal. »

« Où je veux. » S'exclama Richard.

Tout d'un coup j'entendis le son des sirènes qui se rapprochait. La police était en chemin. La seule chose que j'avais faire était d'empêcher Richard de prendre la fuite jusqu'à l'arrivé des flics.

« Merde. » Grommela-t-il.

Je relevai la tête et constatai que Richard avait trainé Spencer sur la terrasse. Il regarda en bas. Spencer me fixa et je compris qu'il allait tenter quelque chose. Je secouai la tête doucement pour l'en dissuader mais trop tard, il essaya à nouveau de saisir l'arme que tenait Richard. Deux coups de feu retentirent. Spencer réussit à mon grande surprise à le faire lâcher le pistolet. D'un coup de pieds, il le fit glisser à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Richard avait l'air encore plus dévoré par la rage. Il frappa Spencer avec force qui se mit à saigner légèrement du front. Le coup qu'il reçut l'avait un peu étourdi.

« Si tu refuses de vivre avec moi alors tu mourras avec moi. » Cria-t-il. Je ramassai l'arme sur le sol et je me dirigeais sur la terrasse.

« C'est terminé. »Dis-je en le menaçant avec l'arme. Il s'abrita derrière Spencer en posant ses sales pattes autour du cou de Spencer. Il était impossible pour moi de tirer sans toucher Spencer.

« Agent Morgan, dites adieu à Jon. » Rugit Richard avec une pointe de triomphe dans la voix. En voyant Richard s'assoir sur la rambarde en utilisant Spencer comme bouclier, je compris ce qui allait se passer mais il était trop tard pour que je puisse réagir. Richard se laissa basculer dans le vide en entrainant Spencer avec lui. Soudain, je sentis toute mes forces m'abandonnées et je m'effondrai sur mes genoux en larmes.

« Spencer. » Hurlai-je.

« Derek, aides moi. »

Je levai les yeux vers la rambarde. Je vis les mains de Spencer qui commençaient doucement à glisser des barreaux en fer. Je me précipitai pour l'aider. Je rangeai le pistolet dans mon jeans. Puis je me penchai par-dessus de la rambarde pour donner la main à Spencer, et je vis que Richard était encore accroché à ses jambes. Cette situation me rappela San Francisco. Je revis Spencer évanouie dans la voiture qui après quelques secondes bascula du haut de la falaise. Il allait à nouveau tomber dans le vide. Mon cœur battait la chamade.

« Je suis là. » Dis-je en l'attrapant le bras gauche et de la main droite il continua à tenir fermement la rambarde. Je réalisai avec frayeur que je n'arriverai jamais à les remonter tous les deux. Ils étaient trop lourds.

« Richard, essayez d'attraper la rambarde. » Lui cria-je mais au lieu de ça il me sourit et commença à tirer sur les jambes de Spencer pour le faire lâcher.

« Non, pitié. » Supplia-je mais il continua encore et encore. Spencer finit par lâcher la rambarde. Il n'y a que moi qui les retenais de tomber. Je failli basculer mais je résistai encore. Le haut de mon corps était à présent suspendu dans le vide. Je vis les passants qui s'arrêtaient pour nous regarder.

Les voitures de police s'arrêtèrent au pied de l'immeuble et je vis les policiers se précipiter à l'intérieur de l'immeuble mais je savais qu'ils n'auraient pas le temps d'arriver à l'appartement. Je commençai à manquer de force. J'étais à deux doigts de tomber dans le vide avec Spencer et Richard.

« Derek, tu n'y arriveras pas. Tu risques de tomber.» Dit Spencer. Je vis ses yeux. Il voulait que je le lâche.

« Tu trompes. Je vais y arrives. » Dis-je en lui tendant mon autre main. Il refusa de l'attraper puis il fit exprès de me lâcher le bras. Désormais, je le retenais que par le poignet.

« Spencer, ne fais pas ça. » Suppliai-je. Son poignet glissait doucement entre ma main et Richard continuait tirer de plus en plus fort. Je n'allais plus pouvoir tenir très longtemps. Je sortis l'arme de ma poche et je visai Richard.

« Arrêtez. » Ordonnai-je.

Il me jeta à peine un regard et continua à essayer de faire tomber Spencer. Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Je lui tirai en pleine tête. Il lâcha les jambes de Spencer et son corps tomba dans le vide en même temps que le pistolet. Il s'écrasa sur le trottoir huit étages plus bas. J'entendis les cris d'horreur des gens qui observaient la Scène. J'attrapai le bras droit de Spencer avec mon autre main libre, et je réussi à le hisser sur la terrasse. Il me serra très fort dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il tremblait de partout. Je comprenais qu'être suspendu dans le vide était une expérience plutôt traumatisante.

« Je me sens pas bien. » Dis-je avec difficulté. N'ayant plus aucune force, je m'écroulai dans ses bras, mais malgré tout j'étais heureux car Spencer était là avec moi. Il posa ma tête sur ses genoux et m'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres.

« Derek. » Dit-il en continuant à me caresser le visage. Je le regardais dans les yeux. « Je n'ai pas besoin de me rappeler pour savoir que je t'aime. » Murmura-t-il. Je souris bêtement entendant ça.

Des policiers envahirent la terrasse en nous menaçant de leurs armes. L'un des flics obligea Spencer à s'éloigna de moi et je perdis connaissance.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, je sortis de l'hôpital pour ma plus grande joie. Une minute de plus là-bas et je me jetai par la fenêtre.

A 19h00 Spencer passa me récupérer à l'hôpital et me conduisit directement à notre appartement. Hotch m'avait accordé un congé et j'en étais ravi. Ce temps de libre allait me permettre de passer plus de moment- avec Spencer. Désormais nous étions devenus beaucoup plus proche. Ce n'était pas exactement comme il y a un an mais je m'en fichais.

Durant le trajet pour rentrer à la maison, je lui jetai de petit regard. J'étais si fier de lui car ce soir-là à l'appartement, il s'était montré si courageux. Il était même prêt à se sacrifier pour me sauver la vie.

Il était resté qu'une nuit à l'hôpital mais du coup il avait dû traverser seul tous les problèmes judicaires et administratifs qui se présentaient mais heureusement la police de San Francisco avait décidé de ne pas le poursuivre pour agression et la police de Washington n'a retenu aucune charge contre moi pour la mort de Richard. C'était de la légitime défense avait-elle conclu.

Il nous a fallu une demi-heure pour rentrer. Il stationna la voiture en face de notre immeuble. J'avais presqu'oublié que nous étions en été. La chaleur du début de la semaine avait laissé place à une douce fraicheur et c'était agréable. En descendant de la voiture, Je réalisai que je me tenais à quelque mètre où le corps de Richard s'était écrasé. Debout au pied de l'immeuble, je levai les yeux vers la terrasse de notre appartement. Il était à jamais souillé des actes que Richard avait perpétrer.

« Si nous déménagions. » Dis-je subitement.

« Quoi ? Tu ne veux plus vivre ici ! »

« Je veux un nouveau départ. » Déclarai-je. Spencer sourit.

« Alors dès demain nous chercherons un nouvelle appartement. » Dit-il.

Je m'arrêtai devant la porte pour la regarder. Spencer l'avait faite réparer. La police n'était pas allée de main morte pour entrer. Il enfonça la clef dans la serrure de la porte. J'entrai le premier. En ouvrant la lumière j'entendis crier en cœur _bon retour_. J'hallucinai toute l'équipe était réuni dans le séjour même Armando était-là. Le pauvre ressemblait à une momie avec tous ses bandages autour de la tête.

« Tu le savais. » Accusai-je Spencer. Il se contenta de sourire en hochant la tête. La soirée était agréable. Nous passâmes notre temps à discuter et à rire. J'étais heureux même si j'avais hâte qu'ils s'en aillent pour rester seul avec Spencer.

Après leur départ, je me laissai tomber sur le canapé et Spencer me rejoignit. Il semblait songeur tout à coup.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Lui demandai-je.

« Rien, c'est juste que…je pensai à Richard. » Répondit-il. Cela me contrariait d'entendre ça. En voyant mon regard, il s'empressa d'ajouter : « Sa mère est venu récupérer son corps ce matin. Je me sentais si mal pour elle. La pauvre femme s'est excusée du comportement de son fils. Elle n'osait même pas me regarder dans les yeux. »

« Je suis désolé pour cette femme. »Dis-je mais la vérité c'est que j'étais prêt à refaire la même chose si la vie de Spencer était de nouveau menacée.

« Je ne voulais pas qu'il meurt. » Dit-il avec regret.

« Je sais. » Marmonnai-je en lui caressant l'épaule.

Il resta un moment sans rien dire puis il se tourna vers moi. « J'ai eu d'autre souvenir. » Lança-t-il.

« Ah oui, lesquels ? » Questionnai-je.

«Je me rappel de certain chose dans mon travail de profiler à Quantico. J'étais très doué. »Dit-il fièrement.

« Toujours aussi modeste à ce que je vois. »

« Hotch m'a proposé de reprendre mon poste. » M'annonça-t-il. Je me redressai sur le canapé et le fixai.

« Tu as répondu quoi ? »

« Je lui ai dit oui. Je suis fait pour ce boulot. » Répondit-il. « Je vais reprendre doucement. » Expliqua-t-il. « Ce n'est pas les seuls souvenirs qui me revienne. » Ajouta-t-il.

« Tu te rappels de quoi? »

« Cela concerne nous deux, notre histoire mais il y a encore des zones d'ombre. » Dit-il.

« Laisses-moi t'éclairer. » Dis-je en m'approchant jusqu'à nous frôler du bout du nez puis je l'embrassai. Il s'écarta de moi sans explication et monta au premier.

Il me plantait là à nouveau tel un idiot. Pourquoi me fuyait-il encore ? Je pensais que le fait qu'il commençait à se souvenir de notre relation signifiait que nous pouvions passer à l'étape suivante. Je soupirai de frustration puis je décidai d'aller prendre une douche froide pour me calmer.

J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre et je m'arrêtai en voyant Spencer coucher à plat ventre sur mon lit complètement nu. J'admirai ses fesses rebondies, la ligne de ses courbes. Je secouai la tête pour reprendre mes esprits.

Il se retourna et dit avec un sourire coquin : « Tu en as mis du temps. »

« Désolé. » Dis-je. Il se redressa et s'assit sur le lit et me tendit les bras en me faisant signe d'approcher.

Je m'assis à côté de lui. Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules puis les firent glisser le long de mes cotes et m'enleva mon t-shirt et le jeta sur le lit puis il passa le doigt sur mon pansement.

« Tu as mal. » Dit-il.

« Non. » Répondis-je. Il semblait plus tranquille puis il s'attaqua à mon jeans. Il le déboutonna et je l'aidai à me l'enlever. Je n'avais plus que mon boxer. Il couvrit mon torse de baiser puis il remonta jusqu'à mon cou. J'étais si excité. Il s'attaqua à mon visage puis il mordilla ma lèvre inférieure avant de les embrasser. Il enfonça sa langue chaude dans ma bouche pendant que mes mains lui caressaient les fesses. Je répondis à son baiser avec fougue. Il commença à me caresser l'entrejambe à travers mon boxer. Je le trouvais vorace de désir. C'était de plus en plus difficile de me contrôler. Je gémi. D'une main, Spencer fit glisser mon boxeur jusqu'à mes genoux puis il me poussa sur le lit. Pendant un court instant il me regarda alors que j'avais besoin de lui ardemment. Il se mit à califourchon au-dessus de moi et m'embrassa à nouveau tout en caressant mon sexe brûlant. Mon excitation ne faisait que grandir. Après de longues caresses intimes, je décidai de prendre le contrôle et je le jetai sur le lit en lui écartant les jambes. Puis il me laissa prendre possession de lui avec ma bouche. Je le sentais tressaillir à chaque mouvement de va et vient que je faisais avec ma bouche et ma langue. Sa tête retomba sur le lit et ses mains s'agrippèrent au drap. J'accélérai le mouvement de plus en plus vite. Le sentant au bord du précipice je m'arrêtai et le pénétrai. Il gémit et je souris. J'aimais le voir dans cet état.

« Je t'aime. » souffla-t-il dans un autre gémissement. Il était complètement à moi.

« Je t'aime. » sifflai-je en retour. J'entrepris des allers et retours en alternant des mouvements lents puis rapides. J'étais en sueur et lui aussi. Il releva la tête et me lécha de cou, puis le menton et il finit par m'embrasser.

J'allais plus profondément, et plus vite. Spencer laissa sa tête retombée de nouveau en arrière. Il lâcha le drap et s'accrocha à mes épaules. Nos deux corps étaient au même rythme. Dans un dernier mouvement, j'explosais en même temps que Spencer. Nous avons jouit.

Je laissai mon corps s'effondrer sur lui. Sa respiration est rapide tout comme le mien et je pouvais entendre son cœur marteler à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine et je me rendis compte que c'était l'un des plus beau son qui existait sur cette terre. Je m'allongeai à côté de lui puis il se blottit contre moi en mettant mon bras autour de son épaule sans dire un mot. Il ferma les yeux et je fis de même. Je remerciai le ciel pour cette seconde chance qui m'était accordé.

**Fin. **


End file.
